


Try a Little Tenderness

by Bear_shark, supershan413



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Everyone is the same except Bucky, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Non-cannon compliant, POV Alternating, Pining, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershan413/pseuds/supershan413
Summary: Steve Rogers needs a break from being an Avenger, so he moves to the same town as Clint Barton's farm. There he meets Bucky Barnes and is quickly adopted by the Barnes family.





	1. Super Bros

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story with all of the things I love: Clint/Bucky friendship, Barnes family warmth and drama, and Bucky sass. Here it is. 
> 
> Clint Barton's town is located in Tennessee in this story, mostly because I grew up there and know the landscape and seasons better than I know Iowa.

Bucky didn’t quite believe Clint when he said Captain America had moved to town.

“It’s true!” Clint exclaimed, clearly exasperated with his friend’s obstinacy.

“He’s not retiring from the Avengers, but he wants a break and somewhere to come in his time off, so he bought a place here.”

Something still wasn’t adding up, and he wouldn’t put it past Clint to let a joke run on this long.

“So he’s just visiting, or is he moving here long-term?”

 Clint shrugged. “I don’t think he’s decided yet.”

“So why Whitwell?” Bucky asked.

“Why not Whitwell?” Clint responded sounding a bit defensive.

Bucky put his hands up. “I get why someone would want to live here, obviously. I lived here before you and Laura. It just seems like a random place for a super hero to move.”

Clint smiled with a look that showed he was very pleased with himself. “Well, maybe that makes it the perfect place to go.”

Bucky fixed Clint with an unimpressed stare, and Clint shrugged.

“I’m going to believe you for the moment because you are my friend and this is either the truth or a long con. But I’m still suspicious.”

Clint grinned cheekily. “Noted.”

* * *

Whitwell is a small town with 5000 residents. They have a Wal-Mart, a post office, a number of small shops downtown, several churches, and one community center. It’s roughly 40 minutes outside of Chattanooga, where Bucky commuted for work. He had grown up in Whitwell, and had returned to the town after grad school in order to be close to his family.

Most people that lived in the town had grown up there. A few moved there for the views or the cheap real estate. Bucky still didn’t know why Clint had moved there, but both he and Laura had been evasive when he asked, so he let the matter drop.

Living in Whitwell hadn’t been great for his dating life, but Bucky wasn’t too concerned about it most of the time. He had dated someone for three years in college and into grad school and had a few short relationships, but nothing had panned out for him. While he loved being an uncle, he hoped to have kids of his own one day. 

Bucky worked as an occupational therapist with adults with developmental disorders. He loved feeling like he was helping people and being an active part of the community. 

“Hey, I’m hosting a little party to welcome Steve to the neighborhood,” Clint told him over the phone. “I need you to come.”

“Sure. Two questions: Who is Steve and why do you _need_ me to come?

Clint sighed heavily. “Steve Rogers. Aka Captain America. We’ve covered this Barnes. And I need you to come so I can see the look on your face when you realize I’m telling the truth.”

“Is Laura going to be making her pineapple upside down cake?”

Clint protested, “I make that cake, and you know it!”

“More lies, Clint? Santa’s not going to get you anything for Christmas if you lie.”

“Laura!” Clint yelled, not bothering to muffle the noise coming through the phone. “Come tell Bucky I make that pineapple cake!”

Bucky couldn’t tell exactly what Laura said, but it was something along the lines of: “Be nice to your friends or you’ll lose your phone privileges.

“Getting grief from all sides,” Clint muttered. “Anyhow, game night on Wednesday. Bring food or drinks. Be here at 7pm or I will send Black Widow down to get you.”

“Sure. And Thor, too please. That guy is hot. Does this mean you are friends with all of the Avengers? Clint?”

But Clint had already hung up.

* * *

Bucky arrived at Clint’s house fully expecting to meet Captain America. His presence in town had been confirmed by both his mother and his little sister, Becca.

He wasn’t especially excited. Captain America seemed like either a bit of a square or an uber bro, and he wasn’t sure the Avenger would be down with the gay. But Clint had become a good friend to him, and if this was important to Clint, then Bucky could play nice.

So Bucky was prepared to dislike Captain America when he met him. He wasn’t prepared to be blindsided by how hot and tall and muscular he was. He did not look this big on TV.

“I, uh, thought you were smaller,” he said awkwardly after Clint introduced them.

Steve chuckled, “I get that a lot. Everyone looks small next to Hulk and Thor."

Bucky nodded and wracked his brain trying to think of something to say to the square-est of superheroes. Steve's expression seemed serious, and Bucky half expected a lecture on patriotism from him. The two men were awkwardly silent as Clint looked back and forth between them.

“That’s it?” he asked. “That’s all you guys have to say? I was sure you two were going to become best friends.”

Bucky looked at him incredulously.

Clint shrugged and walked away. “It’s going to happen,” he said over his shoulder. “Bosom buddies.”

“Don’t count on it, Barton,” Bucky called out.

Steve looked at his with a sad puppy face that Bucky did not know could be effective on a man so physically imposing.“You don’t think we’re going to be friends?”

 Bucky felt immediately guilty. He tried to explain. “Well, it’s just you know someone like you and someone like me probably don’t have many shared life experiences. I mean, you’re a super bro.”

“Super bro?” Steve looked confused.

Shit, Bucky had not meant to say that out loud. “Superhero, I meant superhero.”

Steve appeared to be trying to put on his best _Captain America disapproves of this face_ , but Bucky thought he looked a little pouty. 

“If you can be friends with Clint, you can be friends with me.”

Bucky was quiet for a second. “What do you mean?”

Steve froze. “You know. Because Clint is …” he drifted off.

Bucky looked at him, puzzled.

“Barton!” Steve yelled.

Clint ambled over. “Best friends yet?”

Steve pointed a finger at Clint’s chest. “You said everyone here knows you’re Hawkeye.”

“They do! Well, not everyone. Not Bucky.”

Bucky frowned. “What? Wait! Why not me?”

Clint shrugged, laughing. “I thought it would be funny.”

“Hold up, Becca said she watched the alien invasion on TV with you! She made fun of me when I said you looked like Hawkeye!”

Clint giggled. “Yeah, Becca’s in on it. She thinks it’s hilarious.”

Bucky’s voice had raised an octave. “You hang out with me at least twice a week. I babysit Nathan when you guys go on date nights! Hold up, have you been letting me beat you at darts?”

Clint was at this point doubled over with laughter. He slowly caught his breath. “Man, Becca’s going to be so pissed she missed this. We’ve been working on this for a while.”

Bucky scowled at Clint, and Steve broke in. “I'd like to point out that I told you immediately that I am Captain America.”

Clint busted out laughing again.

Bucky leveled a quick glare at Steve, “It doesn’t count if I knew that already. No extra points for you.”

Bucky was too busy to processing the fact that his good friend was Hawkeye, the random-est of all the Avengers, to wonder if Steve’s comment meant he was a sarcastic little shit or overly earnest.

Laura called out, “Time for games,” and the three men ended their argument and shuffled obediently into the living room.

 ---

Bucky was careful to not sit next to Clint, feeling a little sore at him. Four of Bucky’s other friends were at the party (Peter, Alexa, Sally, and Lorraine), and he was reasonably certain that none of them were superheroes because a) they weren’t filthy traitors and b) he went to kindergarten with all of them.

The group decided on Catchphrase, and Lorraine suggested two even teams of four.

“Nope,” Clint protested. “I still believe Steve and Bucky are going to become best friends.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and Clint threw a piece of popcorn at him.

Clint was not giving up. “Let’s do three teams, two with three people, and one with just them.”

Lorraine protested, but Laura backed up Clint. Bucky secretly thought that she was more clever than her husband, and suddenly wondered if that meant she was a super secret spy. Stranger things had happened in the last hour alone.

Before Bucky could voice his opinion, teams were decided and everyone was switching seats, and Steve took the chair next to him. They were to play a homemade version of Catchphrase. For each turn, one member of the team drew pieces of paper from a jar and tried to get their teammates to guess as many answers as possible.

Lorraine, Clint, and Peter were up first.

Lorraine started. “Ok, this is an ugly bird with a long neck.”

“Flamingo,” Clint said.

“Crane,” Peter contributed.

 “Hawkeye!” Bucky yelled.

Clint stuck his tongue out at him. “Not your turn, Barnes. And I’m beautiful.”

Lorraine was clearly frustrated by the interruption. “It’s a big bird, and it runs fast.”

 “Emu!” Clint cried, but Lorraine shook her head.

 “You’re not very good at this game, Clint” Bucky stage whispered.

 Clint threw a pillow at him before Peter said, “Oh! Ostrich!”

 Lorraine squealed and grabbed a new clue. “Ok, you have these and you lose these when you are little.”

 “Blankets!”

 “Toys!”

“No,” Lorraine interrupted, clearly looking disappointed with her teammates. “They are in your mouth.”

 “Binkies!” Clint yelled.

 “Times up,” Laura said. “Good effort, guys.” Lorraine nodded moodily.

Laura, Sally, and Alexa were up next, and their team fared much better, guessing four answers (Moon landing, Berlin Wall, Nirvana, and Silly Putty) correctly. Finally, it was Bucky and Steve’s turn. Bucky did not have high hopes for Mr. 1940’s ability to identify pop-culture references.

“I’ll give the clues this time,” he said. Steve nodded, furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward in concentration.

“Captain America’s got his game face on,” Clint said, grinning. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Ok, first one.” He grimaced. “Shit. Ok, singer Marvin Gaye. Album and song, um.”

“Troubleman.”

Pleasantly surprised, Bucky nodded and grabbed the next card. “Ethel and Ricky.”

“I Love Lucy.”

New card. “This guy runs around in spandex, carries a shield, and takes himself too seriously.”

This time Steve rolled his eyes. “Captain America.”

Bucky grinned. “CEO of Apple.”

“Steve Jobs.”

“Uh, you hold this with both hands and hop.”

Steve made the go on motion with his hands.

“Little girls skip with it…Double Dutch.”

“Jump rope!” Steve yelled, and Laura called time.

“That’s five correct, Bucky and Steve are ahead.”

“Yes!” Steve said excitedly and gave Bucky a stinging high five.

Bucky thought that Captain America needed to chill a little. It’s just a silly game.

The next round went much the same. Clint’s team floundered with Lorraine hinting about wanting to trade team members. Laura’s team got 5 right, returning to Steve and Bucky. This time it was Steve’s turn to give the clues.

Steve’s expression turned serious and intense. He looked Bucky full in the face. Bucky wasn't sure if he was preparing for battle or playing Catchphrase. “We can do this. Four to tie; five to win. Ready?”

“You must be really annoying to watch games with,” Bucky said, oddly charmed by how seriously Steve was taking this game. “Hey Clint, is he always this intense?”

“No comment,” Clint replied.

Steve gently punched Bucky on the shoulder. “ _He_ is right here and ready for our turn.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Steve’s look was a touch exasperated, but he grabbed the first card.

“Boxing movie. Adrienne!”

“Rocky.”

Next. “Type of music. Staying alive. Boogey shoes.”

“Disco”

“They are getting all the easy cards,” Lorraine whined. Steve ignored her.

“Kids character. Has monkey. Goes on adventures.”

Bucky was surprised and charmed. “How the hell do you know who Dora the Explorer is?”

“She’s an Avenger, too,” Clint commented, and Steve pointedly ignored them both.

“Space drama, Luke Skywalker.”

“Star Wars.”

“Yes! One more.” He grabbed a card. “Star Trek captain.”

“Janeway.”

“No.”

“Piccard?”

“No.”

“Sisko?”

“Yes!!!” Steve stood up, and gave Bucky a stinging high five. “We did it!”

Bucky had no idea how Steve knew all of those references, but it was fun to win. And Steve was so infectiously and overbearingly happy that, without fully thinking through his actions, Bucky turned to Steve, flashed his biggest smile and said, “Good job, coach.” Then he poured a glass of ice water on his head.

In hindsight, Bucky realized that he should have expected some kind of retaliation. However, nothing could have prepared him for how swift Steve’s revenge would be. Steve allowed the shock of cold water to settle, took a deep breath, and just when Bucky started to feel guilty, he pulled off his shirt. Pulling Bucky into a headlock, Steve held his shirt in his opposite fist, and squeezed so the water dripped down on Bucky’s face.

Bucky yelped, laughing, and flailing his arms, but Steve did not release him.

“Say you’re sorry!”

“I’m sorry!” Bucky laughed, ineffectually trying to pry Steve’s arm from his neck.

“Say Captain America is my favorite Avenger.”

“Dora the Explorer is my favorite Avenger.”

Steve poked a finger at Bucky’s midsection prompting a giggle.

“Gah, ok, ok! Captain America doesn’t totally suck.”

Steve squinted his eyes but grumbled, “Good enough.” He released Bucky quickly, dropping him on the floor inelegantly.

Bucky got an up-close view of Steve’s muscular, hairless chest. Before he could crack a joke about Captain America man-scaping, Clint cleared his throat and said, “No wrestling or breaking shit in the house. If I can’t do it, you can’t do it.”

Bucky looked around and felt a bit sheepish. Standing up, he told Steve: “I could have gotten out of that hold.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Steve countered.

Bucky knocked his shoulder into Steve’s, “Didn’t want you to look bad in front of the ladies, you being a super-bro and all.”

In a move so fast he could hardly keep track, Steve kicked Bucky’s feet from under him, caught him, and lowered him gently to the ground. “That’s real nice of ya, Buck. Thanks for not making me look bad.”

Bucky’s retort was cut short by Clint’s laughter. “Super-bro?! That’s amazing. Wait ‘til I tell Tony.”

Steve groaned and pulled Bucky up from the ground. “Do not tell Tony that. He’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

\---

Clint and Steve went off to find something dry for Steve to wear while Bucky cleaned up the mess they’d made in the living room. The rest of the party scattered, and Bucky sat on the counter in the kitchen chatting with Laura.

“So Clint’s Hawkeye, eh? I suppose you were in on keeping it from me, too?” Bucky asked her.

“I wouldn’t say I was in on it, but Becca and Clint seemed to be having such a good time that I didn’t want to intervene. I will tell you this,” she leaned in close and lowered her voice. “Clint is deathly afraid of spiders, so you might be able to get him back with that.”

Bucky grinned. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“Stop flirting with my wife, Barnes.” Clint ambled into the kitchen.

“You’ve got nothing to fear from me.” Bucky winked at her.

“If anybody could turn a man straight, it’d be Laura.”

Laura swatted Clint with a dishtowel affectionately, and he planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

“So,” Clint turned his attention to Bucky. “You and Steve, am I right or am I right? You guys just need some friendship bracelets and the BFF-ship will be official.”

“I don’t know, Clint,” Bucky responded truthfully. “He's nicer than I thought he'd be, but he’s little seems a little stiff.”

“That’s why I think you’d be good for him! Loosen him up! He was more relaxed tonight than I’ve seen him in a long time. Laura agrees with me, don’t you?”

Laura patted Clint gently on the face; “I think its good for you and Steve to have non-Avengers friendships.”

“Alright,” Bucky agreed, feeling warmed by their affection. “I’ll give him a shot. But if he lectures me on what I should be doing for my country or gives me any forties-era crap about being gay, I'm done.”

"I can 100% guarantee that won't happen," Clint replied, a smile playing on his lips.

Bucky was still skeptical. This night with a goofy, bumbling guy just didn't square with what he had learned all of his life about Captain America. Captain America embodied all the toxic masculinity traits he hated: stoicism, dominance (not the good kind), and rugged individualism. He was the kind of guy that Bucky had tried to be before he realized that it was making him miserable. He was willing to give Steve a chance, but he wasn't going to put up with anyone, even a national icon, acting like he should change who he is.

\---

With the matter decided, Bucky went in search of Steve. Unable to find him inside, he stepped out on the back porch only to find Lorraine kissing Steve with his back pressed against the wall. Bucky and Steve made brief eye contact before Bucky spun around quickly.

“Sorry guys, um, sorry.”

Steve broke free of Lorraine’s kiss and caught up with Bucky inside. “That wasn’t what it looked like. She kissed me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and kept his body angled away from the other man. “Girls do that now, Steve. I think they did it in the 40’s, too.” Bucky joked, but it felt strained. He felt frustrated with himself for feeling hurt. Why the hell did he care what Captain America did with women? 

“Not me. I mean, girls didn’t kiss me much then. Not before the serum, anyways.”

Bucky shrugged, feeling a little bad for the guy, but just a little. “Well, I’m glad you are getting to kiss now. And Lorraine is great, so yeah. Anyways, I was just going to say goodbye and that we should hang out sometime.”

Relief showed on Steve’s face, and he put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “That sounds amazing! Let me give you my number.”

Bucky glanced at Steve’s hands and furrowed his brow in confusion. “We’re just hanging out Steve, not inventing electricity.”

Steve handed Bucky his phone hurriedly. “Discovered,” he said.

“What?” Bucky programmed in his number and sent himself a quick text.

“Electricity was discovered not invented.”

Bucky groaned. “Well, I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t there like you.”

Steve grinned, “I guess I walked into that one.” His expression changed quickly, and on anyone else Bucky would have thought he was being shy. But Captain America punches Nazi's, he couldn't be the shy type. “Hey, I feel like I should explain about that kiss-”

Bucky interrupted, “No need. Gentlemen don’t kiss and tell. Is Captain America a gentleman?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then it’s settled,” Bucky stated, a bit more tersely than he had intended. “See you later Steve.”

\---

As Bucky reached the door, Clint called out, “You and Rogers best friends yet?”

“No promises,” Bucky muttered.


	2. Bat-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky ascended to stairs to find Steve deep in concentration with a lightsaber in hand. The two girls circled him, fanning out to attack him from both sides. Delia moved to strike, feinted left, and Andrea struck Steven in the back while Steve was focused on Delia. 
> 
> Bucky couldn’t have been prouder.
> 
> Steve looked shocked that Andrea had followed through on the hit. “I thought we were playing pretend!”
> 
> Delia rolled her eyes but kept swinging. “It’s pretend because these aren’t real lightsabers, Steve.”
> 
> “Yeah, Steve,” Bucky stepped into the room grinning. “Lightsabers aren’t real. Don’t you know anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by supershan413, who is the absolute best.

Bucky went to Clint’s house a couple of days later to babysit. Although he didn’t have kids of his own, he enjoyed being around children. Since finding out about Clint’s identity, he felt especially honored to be asked to babysit, as it was likely hard for Laura and Clint to trust people enough to leave their kids with them.

Clint was sitting on the counter cleaning a few arrows when Bucky arrived. “So,” he said, fixing Bucky with a meaningful look, “have you asked Steve to hang out yet?”

Bucky frowned, “We just met! Besides, things ended on an awkward note the other night.” Bucky leaned back to explain only to see a redheaded woman. Had she been there a second ago?

“Whoa!” he said, hand over his heart. “Where did you come from?”

Clint opened his arms, “Natasha!” and gave her a quick hug. “Nat, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is Natasha.”

Bucky extended his hand, and she shook it firmly. Grinning, he said, “Black Widow! Thank goodness you are real. I was beginning to wonder if Clint’s stories about you were made up.”

Clint huffed in protest, “I do not tell stories about her! Nat, I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Sure you do! I just assumed when you said you talked to Black Widow, you were talking the poster in your barn.”

The pitch of Clint’s voice got higher and a little strained, “I do not have a poster of her in my barn! Nat, ignore this man. He’s part of charity work I do to show kindness to assholes.”

Natasha arched an eyebrow and looked between them, her expression impassive. “I think I like him,” she said.

Clint breathed out heavily, and Bucky turned to him in surprise.

“You were worried!” Bucky exclaimed, feeling offended. “You didn’t think she’d like me. I’m a likable guy.”

Clint merely shrugged. “Anyways, you were explaining why you haven’t called Steve.”

Bucky grimaced. He was not ready to think about this yet, so he tried to cover. “It’s only been two days since we met!”

Natasha looked at him, assessing, “Two days is plenty of time to make plans, Bucky. Why haven’t you called him?”

Bucky felt his neck heat up. This woman was worse than his mother. “We kinda ended things on a weird note on Wednesday.”

Clint looked disappointed, “Things were going so well! What happened?”

“I accidentally walked in on him and Lorraine kissing. Then he got all awkward and tried to talk about it.”

“Yes!” Clint crowed, arms in the air.

Bucky looked at him quizzically. “How is this good news?”

“Everything’s not about you, Bucky,” Clint replied, grinning at Natasha. “Steve just got his first kiss in 70 years!”

Now Bucky definitely felt bad for Steve. Maybe he should have let him talk about it.

“That wasn’t his first post-ice kiss, Clint” Natasha told them causally, inspecting her nails. “I kissed him.”

Screw feeling bad for Steve, Bucky thought. He got to kiss Black Widow.

At Clint’s skeptical expression, Natasha continued, “It was for an op. We were running from Hydra.”

“That doesn’t count!” Clint protested, and Bucky nodded in agreement.

Natasha looked at Bucky with a hint of deviousness in her expression. “I get why Clint cares about this, but why do you care who Steve kisses?”

Bucky felt alarmed, Natasha's expression calm and vaguely menacing. “I don’t care who he kisses.” Seeing Clint and Natasha’s twin faces of disbelief, he continued. “I don’t! He can kiss whomever he wants. The whole town for all I care.”

“So,” Natasha went in for the kill. “His kissing someone shouldn’t get in the way of making plans with him.”

Bucky stammered, knowing he had lost. Clint was looking at Natasha impressed and maybe a bit gleeful.

“Fine,” Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. “I’ll text him.”

“No need,” Natasha told him. “He’s coming here right now.”

Bucky stiffened. “Maybe I better go check on the boys.”

Natasha arrested him with a look. “You are going to stay here and ask Steve to hang out with you.”

Bucky looked at her, his eyes narrowing. “Why do you care?”

Natasha shrugged, “Maybe I’m bored and could use some entertainment.”

\---

Steve arrived looking surprised to see three faces staring at him intently. He gave a general wave to all present. Bucky looked a little green. 

“Steve,” Natasha greeted “Bucky here was just talking about you.”

Steve was excited about that, but tried not to show it. “You were?”

Bucky scratched the back of his neck. “Well, yeah. Natasha is trying to set us up on a play date since you’ll be in town for a little while. I’ll bring the orange slices.”

“Orange slices?” Steve asked, looking to Clint and Natasha for help.

“You got me,” Clint said. “I grew up in the circus, and Natasha was part of a Russian little girl murder club. We don’t know what he’s talking about.” Natasha gave him a fist bump.

"You have kids now," Bucky rolled his eyes. "You know the deal about soccer games and orange slices."

“Ignore the orange slices, Steve,” Natasha said, always one to get to the point. “What are you and Bucky going to do? Grand plans?”

Steve grunted and crossed his arms. He did not appreciate the misdirection. “You told me to rush over here, because the mission was urgent.”

Natasha shrugged, “You got here faster than I expected. We have time.”

Steve clenched his jaw and suppressed a glare at Natasha before turning to Bucky. “My meddling friends are determined for me to have non-Avengers friends. Would you like to come over to watch a baseball game soon?”

“It’s not baseball season yet,” Bucky replied.

Steve pursed his lips, “There are a million channels on TV, surely they are playing baseball somewhere. Or we could get a recording of one. Or watch A League of Their Own, I don’t know!”

Bucky took one look at his Captain America has a plan face and said, “Geez, Steve. If you wanted to hang out, all you had to do was ask.”

Steve threw his hands in the air looking at the three grinning people in the kitchen. “You people are impossible!”

Bucky cackled, but reached for Steve’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “I’m just teasing you. That sounds fun. When are you free?”

Steve looked at Natasha, “How long will this mission take?”

Natasha winked, “I’m sure we can handle it without you.”

“This urgent, critical mission that I had to rush over here to join, suddenly doesn’t require my presence.”

She shrugged. “I’ll take Clint instead.”

“Wahoo!” Clint cried. “Hawkeye’s out of retirement.”

Bucky protested, “I thought tonight was date night. I’m supposed to babysit.”

Clint smiled, “The kids got invited to a slumber party, and Laura is visiting her sister.”

“Then what am I doing here?”

Clint walked over to Bucky and pinched his cheek. “You’re a smart guy. Figure it out,” before exiting the room with Natasha.

Bucky and Steve looked at one another stunned and were quiet a full minute.

“So,” Bucky said. “Wanna hang out now?”

 ---

When Steve suggested they go to the batting cages before watching a game, Bucky gave him an indulgent smile. “You don’t get to punch things on a mission, so let’s go hit things with sticks.”

Bucky went first, hitting each ball with a combination of grace and power--strong fluid movements. When Bucky glanced back, he could see Steve was impressed.

“You surprised, Steve?”

 Steve's smile was bashful, “By you? Constantly.”

When it was Steve’s turn to hit, Bucky immediately began taunting him. “I didn’t know if you would be good at any sport other than ultimate Frisbee.”

Steve didn’t take the bait, so Bucky continued. “You know, because your shield looks like a Frisbee. It was a joke because you fight with a weird metal thing.”

Steve paused and turned to Bucky, balls zinged by, “I understood the joke. I just didn’t think it was funny.”

“Are you sure you understood? You can tell me the truth. Did they not have Frisbees back in your day? I can show you one. Real fancy.”

Steve turned back to batting, having already missed a few balls. He hit a few, enjoying the force of the connection between the metal bat and the ball. The two men were comfortably silent for a moment.

It didn’t last long.

“That was a good hit, Stevie. Maybe you should use a bat when you fight.”

Steve connected with another pitch. He was grateful that Bucky couldn't see how his cheeks warmed at the nickname.

“Get it?” Bucky asked eagerly.

Steve finally turned around, mildly exasperated. “What’s to get?” 

Bucky leaned back, obviously pleased with himself. “You’d be bat-man.”

Steve grimaced, “I’m not shield man, so why would I be bat-man?”

Bucky ignored him. "Or you could take a ball and be baseball man.”

“I don’t think that would be effective against aliens.”

Bucky shrugged, “Neither are arrows, but they let Clint use ‘em.”

“I’ll let Clint know you said that.”

Bucky shrugged again. “He knows.”

The pitches stopped, and Steve stepped out of the cage. Bucky patted him on the back, “You might need to focus next time, if you want to hit more balls.” Steve punched him lightly in the shoulder, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Hey!” Bucky protested, rubbing his arm. “No taking out the competition!”

* * *

Sunday night twice a month, the Barnes family gathered for a communal dinner. This time, Bucky’s younger sister Becca was hosting, and Bucky was looking forward to playing with his nieces Delia (age 8) and Andrea (age 6). Although having family so close could be annoying to some, Bucky felt comforted by the steadfastness of the relationships, even if his mother and sister tended to be a little overbearing.

Bucky arrived with his usual food contribution, brownies, because he was a cool uncle who loved bringing his nieces treats. His sister Becca greeted him at the door warmly, and he gave her a big hug followed by a poke to her stomach.

“Ow!” she yelped. “What was that for?”

“That was for not telling me that Clint is Hawkeye,” Bucky replied.

Becca rolled her eyes and pulled him through the door. “You’re not over that yet? Geez. You found out on Wednesday.”

Bucky started to argue back but was stopped by a bear hug from his mother.

“Sweetheart! It’s so nice to see you!” She exclaimed.

“Ma!” Bucky complained, feeling more like a teenager and less like an adult. “You saw me a week ago.”

“Well,” and here she backed up to stand next to Becca. “Apparently a lot can happen in a week. Becca tells me that you’re friends with Captain America now. You weren’t going to tell your mother about this?”

“Ma, I met Steve Rogers at Clint's, and we hung out together once." He rounded to his sister, “How did you even know about that?"

Becca gave her mother her most innocent face, a look with big eyes and a small pout, the one that used to get Bucky blamed for her childhood misdeeds. “Bucky bear, were you not going to tell your sister, either?”

Bucky sighed heavily. “I was going to tell you both; I just hadn’t had a chance yet. Besides ma,” Bucky pointed accusingly at his sister, “Becca didn’t tell me that Clint is Hawkeye.”

“Well, I’m sure she had a very good reason, didn’t you dear?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and Becca looked at him smugly.

“Now,” his mother continued, patting his cheek. “Go say hi to your friend. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”

Bucky was confused, “My friend?”

Becca cuffed him lightly on the back of the head. “Steve Rogers! Keep up, Bucky.”

“Steve’s here?”

His mother nodded and pointed upstairs. “He’s playing with the girls.”

“Why is he here?”

His mother fixed him the same unimpressed stare she gave him when he came in past curfew. “Were you going to hide him from your family? That man is a hero, and the neighborly thing to do is to make him feel welcome.”

Bucky sighed heavily, “You mean the nosy thing.”

Becca and Winnie looked at one another and shrugged, as if to say “same thing.”

\---

Bucky ascended to stairs to find Steve deep in concentration with a lightsaber in hand. The sight of Steve playing with his nieces warmed something inside him, and he watched them for a bit just outside the room. The two girls circled Steve, fanning out to attack him from both sides. Delia moved to strike, feinted left, and Andrea struck him in the back while Steve was focused on Delia.

Bucky couldn’t have been prouder.

Steve looked shocked that Andrea had followed through on the hit. “I thought we were playing pretend!”

Delia rolled her eyes but kept swinging. Steve backed away awkwardly tried to dodge her hits. “It’s pretend because these aren’t real lightsabers, Steve.”

“Yeah, Steve,” Bucky stepped into the room grinning. “Lightsabers aren’t real. Don’t you know anything?”

Delia landed a solid hit on Steve’s thigh while he was distracted by Bucky. “Gotcha!” she cried.

She and Andrea threw down their sabers and ran Bucky for hugs. Bucky gave them both quick kisses and asked them why they were double-teaming Steve.

“We thought he’d be better,” Delia said guiltily.

Andrea leaned in and whispered, “He’s a super hero.”

Steve, for his part, seemed completely bewildered by the situation. Bucky took pity on him; the women in his family tended to be a little overwhelming.

“Maybe Steve doesn’t know how to play Star Wars,” Bucky told the two girls. He looked at Steve and smirked. “When he was a kid people played with sticks and rocks.”

“We had toys, Bucky,” Steve grumbled. Bucky could see he was charmed by the girls in spite of losing the game.

Bucky crouched down so that he was eye level with his nieces. “How ‘bout one of you guys play me, and we’ll show him how it’s done?”

The girls cheered and soon Delia was dueling Bucky, their plastic lightsabers moving quickly. Just when it looked like Bucky was going to win, Andrea jumped in and held her hand up in a Darth Vader chokehold. Bucky froze and put his hands on his throat until she relaxed her hand, and he fell to the floor. Both girls promptly jumped on him.

“Help, Steve!” Bucky called, reaching his hand out. “Save me, Captain America!”

Steve nodded his head seriously before tossing Andrea gently on the bed. He then reached down and pulled Bucky out from under Delia, sweeping him into a bridal hold. “I’ll save you fair maiden.”

Bucky put a hand on Steve’s chest, resisting the urge to squeeze. “My hero!”

The girls began giggling and gave up the fight, prompting Steve to set Bucky down carefully.

“You’re getting pretty good at that,” Bucky knocked Steve’s shoulder lightly. “You should save people full-time.”

“Yeah, Steve. You’d make a good super hero,” Delia sing-songed.

Steve fixed them all with an exasperated stare. “Is your whole family sarcastic like this?”

Bucky winked at the girls and turned back to Steve. “We train ‘em up early. Wait ‘til you get downstairs. It gets much worse.”

\---

Once the Barnes family, Bucky’s parents (George and Winnie), his nieces, Rebecca and her husband John, and Bucky and Steve were seated, George quickly said grace and Winnie orchestrated passing dishes.

“Hey grandma,” Andrea chimed in. “Me and Delia beat Steve at lightsabers!”

Bucky smiled and muttered, “It’s starting.” He thought he said it quietly, but Steve made eye contact like he’d heard it.

“Good job, girls! I hope you weren’t too hard on him for his first time.” Winnie patted Delia’s hand.

Steve cleared his throat, “I didn’t realize they’d hit me if I lost.”

“What?” Winnie cried. “You can’t hit someone just because they aren’t as good with a lightsaber as you are.” She turned with mock seriousness to her granddaughters and the rest of the table tittered.

“I was trying to let them win,” Steve protested, cheeks reddening.

“No wonder they hit you,” Becca remarked and arched an eyebrow.

George appeared to be trying to suppress a grin, and nodded when Winnie looked at him. When she turned away, he gave Steve a quick two fingered salute, as if to say, “Go with God.”

Steve looked to Bucky for help, but Bucky only shrugged and said, “I’d like to remind you that you came here voluntarily. Maybe this conversation will make you think twice about accepting invitations from nosy neighbors.”

“Bucky bear,” Becca learned forward, and he immediately knew he should have stayed silent. “Don’t tell our neighbor we’re nosy. He might not have figured that out yet.”

Winnie nodded. “It’s not nosy to want to know about your neighbors, right George?” Without waiting for her husband to respond, she looked back at Steve, “Besides, Becca says that Clint says that you and Bucky have become friends, so of course we want to know about you.”

“Yeah,” Becca agreed putting on her innocent face again. “We need to know if you can handle being Bucky’s friend."

Steve, perhaps sensing that the heat was shifting off him, asked, “Is Bucky a lot to handle?” Bucky kicked him under the table.

Winnie started first. “The stories I could tell you about that boy! When he was in 3rd grade, he painted stripes on our cat peaches. Using house paint, mind you, nothing washable. Then took her to school for show and tell, saying she was a tiger.”

“That’s awesome, ma,” Bucky protested. “I’m not embarrassed by that.” But his cheeks pinked a little nonetheless.

"James Buchanan Barnes," Winnie said sternly. "Your father had to shave Peaches to get the paint off. He still has a scar on one of his knuckles from her claws."

Bucky didn't argue. He still felt a little bad about it. He loved Peaches and had thought the paint would rinse off.

Becca grinned, “What about the time you read Jack Kerouac in high school, snuck on a train because you wanted to have an adventure, only to return home two days later because it turned out, as you said, ‘living on a train is hard.’”

“Scared your mother half to death, son.” George said.

“That was over 10 years ago, dad!” Bucky exclaimed. It was never good when even his dad was joining in. “And I’ve said I’m sorry.”

Becca wasn’t done. “Or that time you asked Brock Rumlow to prom in front of everyone, he laughed in your face, and you hid in your room for a week.”

Steve frowned. “That’s a sad story,” he turned sympathetic eyes to Bucky. “He sounds like a jerk, Buck.”

Bucky pointed at Steve and looked around the table. “See! That’s a sad story! Captain America agrees with me! Because I listened to my awful little sister who said Brock was gay, and I should ask him to prom as a grand romantic gesture.”

Becca protested, “I thought he was gay, and I didn’t think he’d turn out to be a douchebag.”

John turned to his daughters and said his first words of the meal. “Douchebag is an adult word. Please don’t use it.”

Becca pointed her fork at Bucky. “I did get you that date with Scott, though. And you guys dated for seven months.”

Bucky sat back in his chair, feeling mollified. At least the ribbing was coming to an end. “Good point. He was nice.”

The whole family returned to eating and sharing stories about the week. John leaned over toward Steve and whispered, “You should see what it’s like on holidays following a couple of glasses of wine.”

Steve gave him a nod of solidarity. “That sounds frightening."

\---

After dinner, Steve and Bucky volunteered to wash dishes.

“You know,” Steve said as he handed Bucky a plate to dry, “I don’t think I’ve seen you talk to someone when they weren’t teasing you or you teasing them.”

Bucky shrugged, “Teasing is my family’s love language.”

“So it’s like that all the time?”

Bucky grimaced, “John calls it the Becca and Winnie show.” He paused, putting away the plate. “They like you, by the way.” He knocked his shoulder into Steve’s lightly. “So expect for it to be much worse next time. They were going easy on you.”

Steve grunted in acknowledgement, but Bucky thought he looked pleased he was by that admission.

“You know,” Bucky said, mirroring Steve’s early statement. “I don’t think I’ve seen you in a conversation where you haven’t looked a little flustered or confused.”

“That’s ‘cause you’ve only seen me around you!” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky smirked, “Not true. I saw you with Delia and Andrea.”

Steve sighed, “Fine. You have only seen me interacting with you or other Barnes-es. You guys are a confusing crew.”

“Or you confuse easy.”

Steve rolled up a wet dishrag and tried to swat Bucky with it.

“Hey, watch it!” Bucky cried, narrowly dodging the towel. He ran to the other side of the kitchen island when Steve tried again.

“Ma!” he yelled. “Captain America is picking on me!” Bucky reached into a drawer, grabbed a spatula, and threw it at Steve.

“Winnie!” Steve called out. “Bucky’s being mean to me!”

The two men circled the kitchen island laughing. Steve swatting at Bucky, and Bucky throwing blunt objects at Steve.

“Jerk,” Steve said.

“Punk,” Bucky returned.

“Boys,” Winnie responded calmly from the other room. “I’m sure you two can work this out…without breaking anything.”

“Fair enough,” Bucky turned to put away the wooden spoon in his hand. “I call truce.”

Before Bucky could finish his sentence, Steve landed a towel swat square on his left butt cheek. Bucky yelped. “Ow! That really hurt!”

Steve made a pouty face, “Aw, you got an owie, Bucky? Need me to kiss it in make it better?”

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, “Did you just ask to kiss my ass, Steve?”

Steve turned bright red and froze. Bucky gave himself a second to admire Steve’s blush before letting him off the hook.

“You’re so damn easy to rile up,” Bucky smiled. “I was just kidding. Let’s finish here, and then you will be a free man.”

Steve nodded gratefully and picked up the items that had been dropped or thrown.

“Hey Bucky,” Steve said quietly once they were done cleaning. “I know we were joking about your family, but I had a really good time tonight.”

Bucky grinned and squeezed his hand, “I’m glad you came."


	3. Buckaroo Banzai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was excited to host a movie night in his new house. He and Bucky had been hanging out regularly for a few weeks, and Steve was thoroughly entranced. He was hoping that a movie night together would move their relationship in a romantic direction. 
> 
> A little Steve POV then back to Bucky.

Steve was excited to host a movie night in his new house. He and Bucky had been hanging out regularly for a few weeks, and Steve was thoroughly entranced. He was hoping that a movie night together would move their relationship in a romantic direction.

Steve invited Natasha and Sam as well, in part because he missed them, and they were staying at Clint’s farm for the weekend, but also because he thought their presence might help him relax.

Natasha arrived unexpectedly twenty minutes early, while Steve was still rushing around to get ready. When he greeted her at the door, he thought she might help, but she seemed content to sit and amusedly watch Steve’s panic.

She pointed at Steve’s outfit—khaki pants and a plaid button down, her nose wrinkling distastefully. “Are you wearing that?”

“What’s wrong with this?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Nothing if you are working at an office trying to sell me paper supplies. Otherwise people do not wear that casually.”

Steve grumbled, “Fine. What should I wear?”

Natasha clapped and hopped to her feet. “Funny you should ask.” She pulled a bag out of her large purse and handed it to him.

“I picked something up for you.”

Steve pulled out a tissue thin deep V-neck shirt with a distressed logo on the front. He held the shirt out, stretching the sides. “This is way too small.”

“Rogers, all your shirts are too small. I thought it was your shtick.”

He started to deny it, but Natasha’s raised eyebrow told him she knew better.

“Still,” he said, holding the shirt out, “this one will rip off my body if I put it on.”

Natasha smirked, “Maybe Bucky will like that.”

Steve blushed quick and deep, then sighed heavily. “How’d you figure it out?”

“I’m a super-secret spy. I know things. Plus you have been talking about him obsessively, and Clint says you make heart eyes at him.”

Steve folded the shirt back up. “Can’t wear it. What else?” He reached in a pulled out a plain blue-green shirt, a little bigger with a less deep V-neck.

“Wear it with those dark jeans I made you buy, and you might look like a human born in the last forty years.”

Time was running low, so Steve rushed to the bedroom to change his clothes. He wasn’t quite ready to admit it to her, but the outfit Natasha picked out did look good, even if it wasn’t his favorite color.

He heard a knock on the door, but by the time he got there, Natasha had already answered it and helped Bucky carry a couple of Tupperware containers to the living room. Bucky, Steve noticed, was wearing a light grey button down shirt with khakis and brown leather shoes.

“That’s a nice outfit there, Bucky,” Steve said narrowing his eyes at Natasha.

Bucky shrugged. “I got held up at work, and by the time I stopped by Ma’s, I didn’t have time to change.”

Natasha grinned triumphantly. “What do you think of Steve’s clothes?”

Bucky looked between the two of them, trying to figure out the game. “The shirt’s a nice color, although I do feel bad for it.”

Steve furrowed his brow, “You feel bad for the shirt?”

Bucky nodded, “Poor thing looks like it might be ready to burst at the seams. You,” he spun toward Natasha, taking in her fitted jeans, white camisole, and tight leather jacket, “look stunning as always.”

Natasha held her hand to her forehead, feigning a swoon, and winked at Bucky. Saved from having to think of anything to say, Steve heard another knock at the door signaling Sam’s arrival.

“My man, thanks for having me.” Sam said. He was carrying a grocery bag with what looked like chips and soda.

“Why didn’t you ride over with Natasha?” Steve asked.

Sam elbowed past him, hip checking Natasha, and dropping the food on the table. “I did, but somebody insisted that I buy snacks and made me drop her off and drive to the store.”

Natasha shrugged. “Whoops.”

Steve quickly introduced Bucky and Sam, and the two men shook hands. Sam eyed the containers Bucky had brought.

“What do we have here?”

Bucky opened the containers to reveal potato salad, seven bean dip, and deviled eggs. “My ma sent some things over. It’s a weird combo, but I wasn’t going to turn down home cooked food.”

Steve grabbed one of the eggs and smiled at Bucky, “That was real nice of her.”

“Hey!” Sam protested but there was no heat in it. “What about me? I brought food, too.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the store bought food that Natasha made you get.”

Steve got down plates for food and distributed drinks to interested parties. “I’ve rented Buckaroo Banzai. Tony recommended it.”

The group arrange themselves in the living room with Bucky sitting on one corner of the couch and Sam in the middle. Steve felt quick pang in his chest at not getting to sit by Bucky, but his two friends were already ribbing each other, and he was glad they were getting along. Should have given Sam a heads up beforehand.

Natasha took a seat in an armchair and looked amused as Steve sat on the other side of the couch. He avoided her eyes.

Bucky and Sam elbowed one another and teased throughout the movie.

“You’re taking up all the space,” Bucky complained, laughing.

“Maybe if your butt wasn’t so big, we could share.”

At one point, Sam leaned toward Bucky gesturing towards the screen at the main character, “You gonna wear that outfit? Flipped collars are in now.”

“Nah, I’d look better in that pink dress.”

Sam laughed loudly, the sound rich and deep. Bucky poked him hard in the stomach and said, “Shhh. We’re trying to watch a movie.”

“I’m trying to watch a movie, jackass. You won’t stop talking.”

Bucky cackled, sneaking a quick wink at Steve, “Shut up. You’re distracting Captain America.”

“I hate you already.”

“Boys,” Natasha cut in. “I think it’s time for an intermission. Steve, would you join me in the kitchen?”

Steve nodded warily. Once they were out of view, Natasha looked at him pointedly. “I thought you liked this guy.”

Steve ducked his head and blushed. “You’re right. I kinda thought this would be a good night to tell him.”

“Steve,” Natasha’s voice was full of disbelief. “You selected Buckaroo Bonzai, which is in no way romantic.”

“Tony recommended it!”

“Tony is trolling you!”

Steve didn’t know exactly what that meant, but it didn’t sound good.

“You aren’t even sitting by him! If anything, Bucky and Sam are on a date.”

“I’m trying to be subtle,” he grumbled.

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Too subtle. Get back in there and find a way to sit next to Bucky.”

Returning to the room, Steve found Bucky and Sam on opposite sides of the couch, throwing popcorn at one another.

“Sam,” Natasha called from the kitchen, “could you come here?”

Sam caught one of the pieces of popcorn in his mouth, and Bucky gave him a high five. “I’m busy.”

Natasha’s frustration was evident in her voice, “I need you to open a jar for me.”

“If Steve couldn’t do it, I won’t be able to either.”

Natasha peeked around the corner, her lips tight. “It would be nice of you to try. Steve has those thick meat fingers.”

Sam grumbled good-naturedly and stood up. He pointed at Bucky, “Don’t eat all the deviled eggs while I’m gone.”

Steve tried to look casual as he slowly took the middle seat on the couch. He was surprised to see Bucky seat himself on the armchair.

“You don’t want to sit on the couch?”

Bucky gave him a relaxed, lopsided grin. “I figured you’d want to sit next to Natasha.”

Steve blushed, “It’s not like that. She’s one of my best friends.”

“But she picks out your clothes. And she told me she kissed you.”

“Once!” Steve protested. “She kissed me once, for a mission.”

Bucky nodded, leaning forward and lowering his voice. “Hey, is Sam gay?”

Steve forced himself to look nonchalant. “No, he’s straight.”

Bucky snapped his fingers, “Damn.” He winked at Steve, “All the good ones are.” He leaned back sighing, “It wouldn’t matter if he was. I wouldn’t want to date someone long-distance.”

Before Steve could clarify, his friends re-entered the room, Sam with a sly smile on his face.

“So Bucky,” he said as he sat on the couch, “are you seeing anyone?”

Bucky looked accusingly at Steve, who held his hands up. “I swear he’s straight.”

Noticing Sam’s confusion, Bucky said, “I thought Steve was trying to set us up.”

Natasha looked at Steve pointedly, “Is there anything you would like to say about that?”

Sam elbowed him, “Yeah, Steve. Anything you’d like to share with the class?’

Steve gritted his teeth, ignoring Sam and Natasha’s amused looks. “Nope. Let’s finish the movie.”

* * *

“So why do you like this guy?” Natasha asked. She and Steve were sitting on the back porch at Clint’s house a few days later, watching the sunset.

“Well, I mean, he’s funny. And goofy, and sweet underneath it all, and –”

“He’s hot, Steve.”

“God, he’s so hot! I just wanna rip those skinny jeans off with my teeth.”

Natasha chuckled, and Steve gave her a sheepish grin. They sat in silence for a minute listening to the crickets and watching fireflies, while he gathered his thoughts.

Eventually, he said, “It’s not only that, I promise. I just feel comfortable around him. And we have a lot of fun together.”

“So why haven’t you asked him out?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I’ve been trying to. It’s just, he’s kinda always teasing. And it’s fun and a little maddening, but it seems like he only likes to make jokes with me. I’m not sure that he would be open to…advances.”

Clint dropped from the roof making Steve jump in his seat. Natasha looked unsurprised.

“Have you been here this entire time, Barton?” Steve asked with a hand on his chest.

Clint shrugged and plopped himself unceremoniously in the chair next to Natasha. “Bucky’s just a little on guard with you ‘cause he thinks you’re a bro” Clint said.

“What’s that?” Steve asked, confused about his friend’s certainty.

“You know,” Clint said, “Big, beefy frat guys who drink a lot of beer and blow stuff up.”

“I’m not a bro!” Steve protested.

Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look, clearly not buying it.

“I don’t even drink!”

“You punch things for a living, Steve. And you took him to a batting cage for your first friend date,” Natasha said.

“And you roided out a bit at game night,” Clint pointed out.

Steve leaned forward in his chair, looking at them both intently. “I got all the answers right! I never get pop culture references! I was excited!”

Natasha and Clint exchanged a fist bump, and Steve had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. He pointed at them, “You fixed it so I’d do well, didn’t you!”

Natasha arched an eyebrow, “And how did we do that, Steve?”

Steve gritted his teeth, “I don’t know, and it’s going to drive me crazy trying to figure it out."

Clint cackled. “Don’t get your patriotic panties in a twist. Nat took a picture of the list you have for cultural things to catch up on, and I put the ones you had checked off in the game.”

“I was so proud of myself!”

Natasha shrugged, “If you hadn’t asked us about it, you’d still be proud. Don’t peek behind the curtain, Steve.”

“I get that reference,” he murmured sullenly. He took a deep breath and counted to five. “Ok. How do I get Bucky to think I’m less of a bro?”

Natasha shrugged, “Recite ABBA lyrics. Or perform a dance from Mama Mia. Get an acapella group to sing a number from Glee.”

“I don’t know what any of those things are.”

“Now you know why we fixed game night.” Clint and Natasha gave each other another fist bump, which Steve was starting to find less endearing and more irritating.

He put his head down for a second, running his hands through his hair distractedly. “Is Laura home?”

Clint grinned, “Great idea!” He ran into the house, returning with his confused wife in tow. “Tell Steve how to be less of a bro.”

Laura tipped her head to the side, considering. “What have they told you so far?”

Steve sighed. “Nothing useful.”

“It’s something about your face. I think if you maybe looked less serious all of the time and were a little more playful, that would help. And something about your clothes. Let Natasha fix that.” 

Natasha smirked. “Already on it.”

* * *

When Steve got called away on a mission the next weekend, Bucky tried to avoid the news, he did. But somehow having even a small personal stake in the Avengers made him invested in their wellbeing. He knew they might be doing covert work—it’s not like Black Widow briefed him on the mission, but he setup Google news alert for “Captain America” and “Avengers.”

He didn’t have to wait long.

The first article he read was a play by play of the hostage crisis situation. After insisting that they would only negotiated with Captain America, the small political extremist group suddenly became uncooperative. Bucky privately thought that Steve was better suited for punching things than hostage negotiations, but no one asked him, so he kept it to himself. It turns out that the extremists had armed several explosives and had planned on detonating them whether talks were successful or not.

Captain America and Black Widow entered the building with a SWAT team to free the hostages, while Iron Man and Falcon provided aerial support. They had managed to incapacitate almost all of the attackers, but not before one of the explosives was set off.

Footage of the explosion made Bucky’s stomach turn. Before the building completely collapsed, Steve, Natasha, and the SWAT team were shown running out with all of the hostages in tow, covered in soot, but otherwise unharmed.

Steve was holding one arm close to himself, and Bucky initially panicked thinking he was hurt. The camera zoomed in to reveal a kitten that Steve was carrying. Its white fur was singed and body lifeless. Steve gingerly laid the kitten on the ground, and a fire fighter instructed him to pour a bottle of cool water on it.

For several minutes, the kitten did not move, and the camera switched to covering the survivors and shots of the damaged building. Bucky was self-aware enough to know that the news team had multiple things to cover, but he was on the edge of his seat worrying about the kitten.

When the camera finally went back to Steve, he was shown holding the kitten, now weakly moving in his arms. His smile was huge, and Captain America actually shed a few tears and kissed the kitten’s head.

It broke the internet.

Articles with titles from “Captain America’s progressive masculinity,” or “How Cap got woke,” to “Does Captain America crying make the us look weak?” Men and women swooned over pictures of a big, strong superhero cuddling a tiny kitten.

Bucky ate it up. Every article and every video.

Steve had agreed to do one interview about the incident, choosing to go on the Ellen show. His dancing was pretty bad, and he seemed bashful about receiving the attention. Ellen cooed over the pictures of the kitten, well enough now to play a little, and the audience cheered when Steve told them he had adopted it and named her Sunshine.

Steve told Ellen how he had been sick as a child and unable to have a pet because it might worsen his lung condition. “Besides,” he said, “I was raised by a single mother in the 40’s. It’s not as though we had extra money to feed a pet.”

“Well, you’re not going to have trouble providing for a cat now,” Ellen told him. “Because we are sending you home with pet supplies and a year supply of cat food, courtesy of Blue Buffalo.”

Steve’s smile was shy, but he looked delighted.

* * *

Later, Bucky knocked on Steve’s door. “I’m here to check on you, but mostly to meet Sunshine.”

Steve grinned, “You’ll have to get in line. She’s much more popular than me.”

Bucky thought Sunshine was over the top adorable. When Steve stepped back into the house, she immediately walked on his feet, rubbing her head and tiny body against his legs. Steve chuckled and picked her up.

“I suppose you are used to women throwing themselves at your feet,” Bucky teased.

Steve blushed and murmured, “A little.”

As they walked into the house, Bucky saw a large pile of cat toys and a huge cat tree. Altogether, the supplies took up ¼ of Steve’s living room.

“Is all of this from Ellen?”

Steve grimaced, “Part of it. There has also been a sizable contribution from Tony—he tends to go a little overboard.”

“Maybe he’s happy about being an uncle."

Steve shrugged. “It’s hard to tell with him. He might just think it’s funny to fill my house with cat toys. More are delivered everyday, and I don’t know what to do with them.”

Bucky walked closer to the pile. He held up a wand with feathers. “I’m pretty sure this one is a sex toy.”

Steve’s face turned bright red. “Tony didn’t?!”

“Nah, he didn’t.” Bucky shook the toy and a bell jingled. “But they do seem to have some similarities. He flicked the wand in Steve’s direction. Sunshine was thrilled and Steve looked mortified.

“I think you just ruined sex toys for me.”

Bucky grinned, still waving the toy. “You’ll just have to use things without feathers.”

Steve’s cheeks were still pink, and he set the kitten on the floor. She ran happily to Bucky, raising her paws toward the toy.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, and a few pieces stayed stuck up in the air. “You and Tony, I swear. Sometimes he’s determined to get a rise out of me. I mean, we had sex in the 40’s! There were dildos and things like that. We just didn’t…Everybody talks about it now. Nothing is private. But the way he looks at me, like I’m some kind of nun ‘cause I only want to talk about sex with the people I’m having sex with.”

Bucky was momentarily stunned. “That was quite a speech there.”

After a pause, he continued, “There’s so much I want to ask now. I don’t even know where to start. Number one: People? At the same time or separate? Two: What were old timey dildos made out of? Was it wood like George Washington’s teeth?”

Bucky went to continue, but Steve cut him off. “You sure talk a lot,” he said with a huff.

“And you’re real pretty when you blush.”

Steve’s cheeks turned pink again, “You flirting with me, Buck?”

Bucky frowned and looked guilty. “I flirt a little with everybody. Sorry to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no. I don’t mind.”

They fell into an awkward silence. Bucky rocked on his heels and cleared his throat. “Anyway, if you don’t want this cat toy village to take over your house, you could take some of this stuff to the shelter in town.”

Steve brightened considerably and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “That’s a great idea!”

“Well, pick out a few of Sunshine’s favorites, and we’ll donate the rest today.”

Steve and Bucky filled the backseat and trunk of Bucky’s Subaru with toys. Even with so many gone, Steve still had a large pile in his living room that would have to be donated another time.

Bucky drove them to Dogs and Cats Allowed, and parked near the loading bay. He was not surprised to see Becca at the front desk volunteering.

“Here to pick up a buddy for your kitten?” she asked Steve playfully.

Steve shook his head, but gave Becca a quick hug. Bucky pouted and held up the pictures of adoptable cats, pointing at a young calico.

“But they’re so adorable, Steve. Look at this wittle face.”

“Yeah, Steve,” Becca joined in. “You don’t want your kitty to be all alone, do you?”

Steve held up his hands. “No more cats. And I can only handle one Barnes teasing me at a time. You guys are ruthless, and you talk too fast.”

Becca sniffed. “I’ll be sure to tell Ma you said that.”

Steve looked nervous, “But she’s my favorite!”

“Hey!” Becca sounded hurt.

Bucky turned to Becca, “Hey, what? I’m the one who should be offended.”

“Maybe I was offended for you.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, “Really?”

Becca grinned and said, “Nope,” making a popping sound on the p. “But I do believe that Steve just figured out the secret to handling Barnes-es. Don’t try to fight us, turn us against one another.”

Bucky rounded on Steve who was trying not to smile. “That was some fancy strategizing, Captain America.”

Steve shrugged, looking sheepish. “It worked against the space slugs. Figured it was worth a shot.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m telling ma you think we’re like space slugs.” Before Steve could say anything, Bucky turned to Becca. “We have some things to donate.”

Becca followed them out to the car, “Holy crap, that’s a lot of cat toys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Buckaroo Banzai, you should. Here's a link to the trailer. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdanCNK4ayo>  
>   
> Buckaroo Banzai outfit Sam is referencing:   
> The pink dress: 
> 
> Leave us a comment to let us know what you think. :)  
>   
> Or come say hi on [Tumblr](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/) or teach me how to use Tumblr, either one.


	4. Cockblock (yourself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky grow closer, but an ex-boyfriend stands in the way. The Barnes family is, as always, hilarious.  
>   
> Beta'd by supershan413, my favorite.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work in a little more Steve POV, because I think he has an interesting growth arc. Let me know what you think.

Having been invited by Bucky, Steve wore a nice sweater and jeans to see Delia’s play. Bucky had spent several hours on his niece’s costume, claiming that she will be the “cutest maple in all of Whitwell.”

The Whitwell elementary school auditorium was small enough that it was completely filled. Steve found Bucky saving four empty seats next to George and Winnie.

Winnie gave him a kiss on the cheek, followed by a big hug from Bucky.

“Thanks for coming!” he was beaming. “Delia is going to be amazing!”

Steve smiled fondly, “I’m sure she’ll do great, Buck.”

As they were talking, Becca and John entered their row. “Just wished tiny bear good luck,” Becca said. Her eyes were a little misty, and Bucky wrapper her in a tight hug.

The family sat with Bucky positioning Steve to be between him and his sister. Steve was itching to take Bucky’s hand, but the other man was bouncing with energy, smiling wide and waving to friends in the audience.

Becca leaned over and whispered to Steve, “Bucky’s kind of the girl’s third parent.” She looked around the room. “All of the families treat him that way, too.”

Steve felt a flutter of warmth and admiration. He had no doubt that the play, “A Tale of the Seasons,” would be a little boring, but from the looks on Bucky and Becca’s faces, they were already enthralled.

“Andrew!” Bucky called out, standing up and waving his arms. A tall slender man smiled and made his way towards them. He was effortlessly dressed in a tight dark sweater that somehow managed to look soft and sexy. His curls were done perfectly, and his smile was bright and wide. Steve hated him a little already.

When they got closer, both men threw their arms around the other and squeezed. Stepping back but leaving an arm around the other man’s shoulders, Bucky said, “Thanks for making the trip.”

Before Andrew could respond, Becca and John were out of their seats, as well as George and Winnie. Everyone exchanged hugs.

Winnie patted his face, “Andrew, it’s so good of you to come!”

Andrew smiled warmly, “Well, I love the girls. I’m sure Delia will be amazing tonight.”

Yeah, Steve definitely hated the guy.

Becca seemed pleased, “That’s so sweet of you!”

Steve shifted his feet, unsure of what to say. Fortunately, Bucky stepped in.

“Steve, this is Andrew. Andrew, this is my friend, Steve.”

Steve smiled tightly and shook the other man’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Steve.” Andrew’s smile was so genuine and now Steve hated himself for hating him, which made him hate the other man even more.

Winnie asked Andrew about the traffic coming in from Nashville, and how his work as a speech language pathologist was going, but Steve wasn’t really paying attention. Andrew and Bucky were standing close, and leaning lightly into one another.

“So,” Steve started, accidentally interrupting conversation. “How do you and Bucky know each other?”

Bucky and Andrew shared a brief pained look, but before either could speak, Becca jumped in. “Andrew’s like family to us, and the girls adore him.”

Winnie patted Andrew’s arm, “They’re not the only ones. You should visit some time.”

They all chatted a bit more, Steve feeling awkwardly out of place. Finally, the lights dimmed and everyone took their seats.

Bucky knocked his knee lightly against Steve’s and whispered, “Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me."

At the sight of Bucky’s small smile, Steve felt an immediate bloom of heat in his chest. He wanted to causally put his arm around the back of Bucky’s chair, but Andrew had already beaten him to it.

The play was simple, and for something performed by eight year olds, surprisingly entertaining. Delia was part of the spring act and had a line about trees growing leaves using the sun and water as food. Bucky’s grin was huge.

\--

After the play, Delia hugged her family members and squealed with delight upon seeing Andrew.

“Baby girl, you did so good,” he told her.

Delia nodded. “I know.”

As the crowd dispersed, George and Winnie said goodnight, and Andrew and Bucky discussed plans to go out for drinks.

Becca snagged Steve’s arm and whispered adamantly, “Don’t let him sleep with him.”

“Who?”

Becca rolled her eyes, “What other two men could I be talking about? Now, don’t make it weird, but don’t let them sleep together.”

Before Steve could ask more questions, Becca announced that Delia needed to head home, and they exchanged their final hugs and congratulations.

Doing his best to look confident, Steve turned to Bucky and Andrew and asked, “So, where are we going?”

Bucky blushed and stammered, “Actually, the two of us are-”

Andrew interrupted, looking at Bucky and still all smiles. “It’s ok. We have time for a drink or two.”

Bucky and Andrew appeared to be having a discussion with their eyes, so Steve clapped his hands, the sound louder than he intended.

“Great! I’ll call Clint.”

\--

Clint met them at Benchwarmer's Pub, having been briefed by Steve on the mission objective over the phone.

“I still don’t understand why she doesn’t want them to sleep together,” Clint whispered, while Andrew and Bucky were at the bar grabbing drinks. “I mean,” he kicked Steve’s foot playfully, “I get why _you_ don’t want that, but not Becca.”

Steve looked around quickly, ensuring that the men weren’t close. “I don’t know, and I have no idea how we are going to do it.”

Clint clapped him on the back, no longer whispering. “I got that covered. I’m a champion cockblocker.”

Steve furrowed his brows, “Why are you proud of that?”

Clint winked at him, “You’re just mad because you only cockblock yourself.”

Before Steve could muster a response, Andrew and Bucky returned to the table with two pitchers.

Clint poured himself a glad and said, “It comes in pints?”

The three other men groaned, and Steve kicked himself for not making Natasha pilot the jet down from NYC instead of bringing Clint.

Steve summoned a weak laugh. “I mean, Andrew does look like a hobbit.” When the table was silent, he stumbled, “You know, curly hair and all.”

Clint kicked him, this time hard. “Ignore Steve. That kind of joke was funny in the forties. What do you do, Andrew?”

“I’m a speech language pathologist in the Hamilton County schools.”

Clint nodded approvingly and squeezed Andrew’s bicep. “It’s cool that you help people. You must have a big heart.”

Steve tried to kick Clint, because what the heck was he doing, but the spy moved his legs at the last minute, and Steve’s toes connected with the leg of the chair. Steve winced and Bucky noticed.

He rolled his eyes, and why were the Barnes-es always doing that to him? “People can help others without hitting things, Steve.”

Andrew directed his smile at Steve. “I think what you do is very brave.”

“And sometimes I think you like getting punched,” Bucky teased.

Andrew looked at Bucky seriously, “Babe, Captain America has saved our country numerous times.”

Bucky hunched, looking down. “I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t give him a hard time.”

“I really don’t mind,” Steve said haltingly. “The teasing, from Bucky. I like it.”

Steve caught a quick appraising look from Andrew before the other man squeezed Bucky’s hand. “My bad.” He glanced at Steve. “It’s just that you seem uncomfortable tonight.”

Clint cut in. “Big mission. He’s got a big mission to plan, and it’s stressful.”

Bucky eyed Steve dubiously, “I thought you were only stepping in for emergencies."

Steve did his best nonchalant shrug, feeling pricks of sweat on his neck. I was not made for covert operations, he thought. “I make exceptions.”

Clint scooted a tiny bit closer to Andrew. He tilted his head and gave the other man a coy smile. “Tell me about how you became an SLP?”

Clint listened, seemingly enraptured to Andrew talking about his little sister with a speech impediment, and his desire to help kids succeed. And again, Clint, how was this keeping Bucky from wanting to sleep with Andrew?

The conversation flowed, and Clint kept finding little reasons to touch Andrew’s arm, at one point laughing at a joke and putting a hand on the other man’s chest.

Bucky watched in mute horror. Finally, he cleared his throat, “We should probably be heading out.”

Before Andrew could reply, Clint said, “Nonsense! We’ve only been here an hour. Andrew and I haven’t played darts yet.” He grabbed Andrew’s big hand and pulled him to the dartboard before he had time to protest.

Bucky scooted closer to Steve and hissed, “What the hell is Clint doing?”

Unable to think of a plausible excuse, Steve said, “Maybe he has a crush on Andrew?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t have a crush on Andrew. A) He’s straight and B) he’s married.”

Bucky took a long drink of beer before slamming the glass back on the table. “He’s just trying to fuck with me. Asshole! Do you think if I told him that I haven’t slept with someone in nine months, he might have pity on me and ease up on Nate?”

Steve furrowed his brows, “Nine months?”

Bucky scowled, “That’s not that bad! I mean it’s bad, but wait, aren’t you still a virgin or something?”

Steve blushed heavily, “Oh, no. I was sexually active before the war.” He paused then added, “And since, too.”

Bucky look at him, disbelief evident. “No way! You’re so wholesome! You blush at every sexual innuendo.”

Steve had no answer, so he just shrugged. Bucky refilled his glass and looked over at Andrew and Clint playing darts.

“Sometimes I just miss him.”

When Steve said nothing, Bucky continued. “We were together for three years, and it was good.”

“What happened?” Steve asked, studying Bucky’s face.

Bucky met Steve’s eyes briefly before looking back towards Andrew. “The girls were getting old enough to remember me, and I realized that I didn’t want to just be there occasionally. I wanted to be here all the time. To make a life near my folks, you know?”

Bucky trailed off, absentmindedly twirling a coaster on the table.

“I’m guessing he didn’t want to move.”

Bucky shook his head. “No. I mean, I get it. It’s just been two years since we broke up, and he still visits my family occasionally and gives the girls gifts for their birthdays. And I just think, maybe.”

Steve rubbed a hand up and down Bucky’s back. “I’m sorry.”

Bucky leaned into the touch, sighing. “Last time he visited, we slept together, and I was a mess afterward, I missed him so bad.” He breathed out heavily, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand.

“It’s just, I don’t meet many gay guys in Whitwell.”

He looked down at the table, ripping a paper napkin into pieces. “And sometimes I panic, and think I’ll never have my own family. Then I see him, and he’s so great, and I just wonder if I made a dumb decision to end it.”

Steve stretched his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and leaned his head against his temple. “You won’t be alone.”

Clint and Andrew made their way to the table, Andrew taking in Steve and Bucky’s physical proximity. Steve sat up, but Bucky didn’t shrug off his arm.

“Well, I just lost soundly,” Andrew announced. He ignored Steve and made eye contact with Bucky. “Think I better call it a night.”

Bucky’s smile was strained, “I guess it is getting late. We can head to my place.”

Andrew stepped closer to Bucky, and Steve instinctively moved his arm. “I was hoping to convince you to drive to Nashville with me. We could spend the weekend together.”

Bucky looked torn, his voice quiet. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Andrew looked pointedly at Steve before returning his eyes to Bucky.

Bucky blushed, “Oh, it’s not like that with Steve. He’s straight.”

“Steve’s not straight,” Clint chimed in, entirely too cheery for the situation. “Did you see those booty shorts he had to dance in as Captain America?”

Bucky looked at Steve who gave him a sheepish nod. “I’m bi.”

Eyebrows furrowed, Bucky turned to Clint, “But you’re straight, right?”

Clint shrugged, “Eh, nobody’s really straight anymore.”

Andrew put a hand on Bucky’s arm, and they awkwardly embraced.

“Thanks again for coming,” Bucky said quietly.

Andrew leaned forward and rubbed his thumb down Bucky’s cheek. “Any time.”

 --

The next morning Steve received a text.

 **Rebecca Barnes** : You made it weird.

* * *

Two days later, Steve attended another Barnes family dinner, this time at George and Winnie’s home. He had yet to see their house and was charmed by all of the tiny owl figurines Winnie displayed in the living room.

When Bucky entered the house, his eyes immediately landed on Steve. “Steve!” he smiled. “I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“I invited him,” Becca called from the kitchen.

“How did you have his phone number?” Bucky yelled back.

“Stole it from your phone a while ago.”

“What? My phone is password protected!”

Winnie joined in, “Children, if you want to talk, go to the same room. The whole world does not need to hear your conversation.”

Becca entered the living room grumbling, “Yes, ma.”

She gave Bucky a quick hug. “I figured your passcode ages ago.”

Bucky scowled, “I changed it! Steve, tell my sister than she was invading my privacy.”

Becca gave her brother a pitying looking. “Tell my brother that changing his passcode from Delia's birthday to Laurie’s birthday is inviting a privacy breach.”

“Well, tell my sister she’s a jerk more making Steve keep me from sleeping with Andrew.”

Becca flared her nostrils and rounded on Steve, “You told him?!”

“Ha!” Bucky proclaimed. “I thought so!”

Steve looked between the two siblings, bewildered. “What’s happening?”

Bucky gave Steve a half smile before full on frowning at Becca. “I just tricked my sister into revealing her nefarious plans.” He pointed a finger at her face, “I knew you were too happy when I told you nothing happened!”

Becca stepped closer to Bucky, her voice getting louder, “Then why didn’t you ask me yesterday?”

Bucky matched her volume, “I figured Steve would crack and tell me everything.”

“Hey!” Steve protested, feeling offended.

“This is not about you, Steve!” the siblings said in unison before returning to their fight.

“Pst.”

Steve heard a whisper and turned to see John with his head poking through the doorway, one finger on his lips, and the other beckoning Steve closer. As quietly as possible, Steve backed away from the siblings and followed John into the kitchen.

“You don’t want to get into the middle of that,” John said. “Only one that can talk them down is their little sister, Gracie. Best to just let ‘em tire themselves out.”

Conversation in the living room had gone from raised voices to harsh whispers. John frowned. “Quieter is worse. Let’s back away from the door.”

Steve followed John further into the house, his curiosity piqued. “What’s Gracie like? Like them?” he pointed in the direction of the living room.

John huffed a laugh. “Go, no. Can you imagine a house of three of them, plus Winnie?”

Steve shook his head.

John lowered his voice, “Don’t tell my mother-in-law I said that.”

Steve nodded with a small smile. “It’s a little bit cute when they argue.”

John clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a large grin. “That’s the spirit! Anyways, Gracie’s the mellow one. She’s like George the way Bucky and Becca are like Winnie.”

Laughter echoed up from the living room, and John breathed out heavily. “They figured it out. Best to give ‘em a few minutes.”

John headed to the backyard and Steve followed. George was at the grill, and Winnie was lighting citronella candles. In the grass, the girls were playing on a swing set.

“Can I help you with anything, Winnie?” Steve asked.

“Well aren’t you so sweet? I just need someone to grab the deviled eggs from the kitchen and to get the kids.”

Steve and John eyed each other warily before racing to the kitchen. Unfortunately, John already knew where to look, so he grabbed the food, and Steve was stuck having to get Bucky and Becca. He gave John a dirty look.

“I thought we were in this together.”

John shrugged, “All’s fair in love and war.”

 --

The living room was quiet as Steve slowly eased the door open. Becca had an arm around Bucky, and he leaned his head on her shoulder. They were flipping through a photo album on Bucky’s lap.

Bucky smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Steve wanted to wrap him in a warm blanket.

“You wanna see some pictures of the girls when they were babies?”

“I would, but Winnie asked me to get you two for dinner.”

Becca closed the photo album and sighed. Squeezing her brother’s arm, she said, “Ready?”

Bucky nodded, and they both stood.

Pointing at Steve, Becca said, “You’re still in trouble.”

Steve looked between the siblings hurriedly, “What did I do?”

Bucky chuckled, knocking his shoulder into Steve as he walked out of the room. “You made it weird.”

Becca followed him out, “So weird.”

And Steve was left standing alone in the living room before he could protest.

\--

Dinner proceeded with the usual Barnes family fanfare. Everyone repeated praises of Delia's performance, complimented George on his burgers and Winnie on her deviled eggs.

“Always compliment Ma on her deviled eggs,” Bucky whispered to Steve. “It’s a thing.”

When the conversation hit a lull, Steve said, “Winnie I like the owl figurines you have in the living room. Where did you get them?”

Steve winced as Bucky then Becca kicked him, and the girls glared. John and George seemed resigned on the matter.

“Well that’s so sweet of you!” Winnie gushed. “It all started when my sister got me the first owl, the little one with the top hat and glasses? After that I found the one with the red polka dot scarf at a garage sale. Now people give them to me for Christmas, and I’ve found several on the internet.”

It turned out, much to Steve’s chagrin, that each of the figurines in the living room had a story attached to it, which Winnie insisted on sharing with Steve in record detail.

Once the meal was over, Steve went to help with the dishes, but John stopped him, “Let me get those. You’ve been through enough today.”

Bucky and Steve walked out together. “I can’t believe you asked about the owls,” Bucky groaned.

“How was I supposed to know that it would take 30 minutes to learn about all of them?”

“You’re supposed to be a master strategist! Figure it out.”

Steve kicked the ground, “I have trouble figuring out people sometimes.”

Bucky’s voice softened, “You’re doing fine with them. You won a lot of points with her today. Besides,” he grinned, “next time she’ll take you to her craft room to see all of the other owls. The ones that didn’t fit in the living room.”

Steve frowned, looking at Bucky unhappily. “Maybe I can say there’s a national emergency?”

“You’re only delaying the inevitable.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, marshaling his courage. “Bucky, would you like to go to a movie some time this week? Any movie, you pick.”

Bucky grinned, “Of course!” He pulled out his phone, “I’ll see when Clint’s free.”

“No need,” he said quickly. Upon seeing Bucky’s confused expression, Steve panicked and said, “I’ll talk to him myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us a comment to let us know what you think. :)  
>   
> Or come say hi on [Tumblr](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/) or teach me how to use Tumblr, either one.


	5. Girl things and bro things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know saying ‘our friends cancelled at the last minute’ to get alone time with someone is pretty weak.” Clint laughed at Steve over the phone.
> 
> Steve breathed out heavily, nostrils flaring, “Nothing else is working”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story rating changed to M but not for content in this chapter. 
> 
> Beta'd by the always wonderful, supershan413.

"You know saying ‘our friends cancelled at the last minute’ to get alone time with someone is pretty weak.” Clint laughed at Steve over the phone.

Steve breathed out heavily, nostrils flaring, “Nothing else is working”

“I heard setting him up with Sam went well, “ Clint replied, the mirth evident in his voice.

Steve rolled his eyes even though Clint wasn’t there to see it. “So are you going to do it or not?”

“Sure, Cap. I will text Bucky at the last minute to tell him something came up even though he will figure it out and never trust me again.”

“Good.”

“Wait! I have a price.”

Steve groaned, “Ok.”

“You have to text me immediately after to tell me how it goes. I want to know something before Natasha for once.”

Steve sighed, “Fine.”

* * *

Steve and Bucky met at Lucky Thai before the movie.

Bucky frowned. “I just heard from Clint that he can’t make it. Do you want to reschedule?”

Steve shook his head quickly. “No, I’d like to spend time together just the two of us.”

Bucky blushed, “Alright, then.”

\--

The two men went into the restaurant and were seated in a booth towards the back. Steve surprised Bucky by being knowledgeable about Thai food.

“I have to eat a lot,” he said. “Super soldier metabolism. If I don’t mix things up, it gets boring.”

“So,” Bucky began after they had ordered. “You’ve been in Whitwell for what, a month and a half so far? How do you like it?”

Steve gave him a lopsided smile. “It’s pretty great. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you and your family more.”

Bucky looked skeptical. “Rogers, I already like you. You don’t have to butter me up to be your friend.”

Steve crumpled up his napkin and threw it at him. “I’m serious! Growing up it was just me and my ma. She was wonderful, but, after she died, it was so quiet.” He smiled shyly, “I like all the noise and fighting and laughter with your family.”

Bucky’s expression was soft and fond. “I’m glad we could be there for you.”

There was a lull in the conversation while food was delivered and plates arranged.

“Have you decided what you want to do in semi-Avengers retirement?” Bucky asked around a bite of pad Thai.

Steve nodded, “I’ll tell you if you promise to not make fun of me.”

Bucky grinned. “I can’t make that promise. Have you decided to become a stripper?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Punk. I’ve decided to take some art classes, maybe get an associates degree at the community college.

Bucky beamed at him, “That’s wonderful, Steve! Why did you think I would laugh at you?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s a pretty recent decision, and I somehow feel like I’m not supposed to do it. Like I’ve got this enhanced body, and I should be using it to fight.”

“Do you want to fight?”

Steve shook his head, “I like pinch hitting in a crisis, but otherwise…”

“The way I see it, you fought in a war and prevented a couple of others. If you want to see what life can be like outside of fighting, go for it.”

Steve gave a shy smile and lightly kicked his foot. “Can’t believe you haven’t made a joke about this.”

“God! You make it sound like you want me to tease you.”

Steve grinned, “A little.”

Bucky put his hands behind his head and slouched back. “Don’t pressure me. I’ll come up with something later. Any other plans?”

“Just gardening and volunteering.”

“Be careful spreading that around. You’ll get tons advice, especially from Ma. But, if you want, I could show you a few basics.”

They talked easily after that. Bucky described his work, and his interest in occupational therapy. Steve discussed the biggest changes he had to adjust to in the 21st century.

“Mostly I struggle with being out,” he said. “I’m not ashamed of it. I’m just used to hiding.”

Bucky nodded. “Who’d you tell first?”

“Natasha figured it out pretty quick.”

Bucky laughed at that. “Of course she did! She’s got me beat. I would never have guessed.”

Steve frowned and absently played with his napkin. When he spoke, he was quiet, “Why not?”

Bucky leaned forward and put his hand on Steve’s arm, causing him to stop his restless motion. “I don’t know. I mean, Captain America has this whole macho, patriotic, tough guy image. And I guess I just focused on that image instead of you.”

When Steve had nothing to say in response, Bucky added, “In hindsight, the super tight shirts and bubble gum lip gloss should have tipped me off.”

“What?” Steve squawked. “I do not wear lip gloss.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow, “Come on, you’re gonna tell me that color’s natural?"

Steve sputtered, “Maybe the serum? I don’t know! My lips just look like this. Can’t help it!”

Bucky winked at him, “I never said it was a bad thing. Although,” he leaned back, assessing, “It does make me want to buy you something from a Hello Kitty Store.”

Steve groaned and signaled for the check.

\--

Steve and Bucky walked around downtown after the movie, bumping shoulders, and enjoying the night air.

“So, be honest, who would win in a fight: you or Wonder Woman?”

“I am secure enough in my manhood to admit that she would totally kick my ass. Wonder Woman vs Thor? That’d be interesting.”

“Wonder Woman all the way. Plus extra points because her costume is awesome.”

Steve pursed his lips. “I thought you said costumes were dumb?”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s shoulder to stop their walk. He looked at him seriously. “I said your costume is dumb, not all costumes.”

Steve tried to look offended but couldn’t quite pull it off.

“Black Widow’s costume: A+, obviously. Hawkeye: A-. Falcon: A+, and not just ‘cause Sam’s cute. Thor: C. Vision: D-. Scarlet Witch: B+.”

“So everybody’s costume is ok except me, Vision, and Thor.”

Bucky grinned and resumed walking. “Don’t take it too hard, Stevie. So what’s next for tonight?’

Steve gave him a warm smile, and, slowly telegraphing his movements, took Bucky’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “I’d kind of just like to walk around, if that’s ok with you.”

Bucky looked back at him with barely concealed astonishment, but Steve just squeezed his hand and kept walking. “Is this ok?”

Bucky nodded. “It’s nice.”

They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes, Bucky resisting the urge to either run away or wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. When they reached the top of a hill on Mulberry, Bucky yanked Steve off the sidewalk.

“Ready?” he asked, grin huge, eyes sparkling.

“For what?”

“Ready for this!” Bucky said, and he took off down the hill, dragging Steve behind him. The air was warm and fresh, a few fireflies buzzed through the night, little beacons of light. Steve caught up with Bucky and stayed slow enough that they could run side by side.

At the bottom of the hill, Bucky stopped suddenly, leaned back, and yanked on their joined hands.

“Whoa!” Steve yelled as his body turned in an arc. Bucky laughed and dropped his hand, steadying him with a hand on his chest and another on his shoulder.

Steve had a dopey grin on his face, and he stepped back and held out both his hands. Bucky took them and Steve began spinning them in small circles, going faster and faster until Bucky lost his grip, and they went hurtling towards the ground in opposite directions, laughing and breathless.

Steve got up first, walked to Bucky, and extended his hand. Bucky took it but resisted when Steve tried to pull him up.

“I’m trying to get you down here,” he giggled, grateful that no one but Steve had heard him.

Steve huffed a laugh and gracefully lay down on the ground, rolling on his side to face him. Bucky looked up at the sky because he wasn’t sure he could handle the raw warm in Steve’s eyes.

Steve seemed to understand, because he turned his body perpendicular to Bucky and laid his head on Bucky’s stomach. “Never a dull moment with you.”

“Better get used to it” Bucky responded.

Bucky carefully carded his fingers through Steve’s hair, delighting at the softness of it. They sat in silence for several minutes.

After a while, Bucky said, “I’m not usually quiet this long.”

“I just met you, but somehow I believe that,” Steve responded. He paused. “It’s nice.”

Laughing, Bucky smacked him on the shoulder, “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

Steve rolled his body so his cheek was on Bucky’s stomach and looked up at him. His grin was huge. “Just kidding.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but resumed running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I have to ask you a question, and it’s a little embarrassing.”

Steve’s eyes were glittering in the moonlight. “Ask me anything,” he said quietly.

Bucky took a steady breath and asked, “Was tonight a date?”

Steve was still for a little while, finally he said, “I hoped it would be.”

Bucky traced his thumb down Steve’s cheek. “I’m happy we’re here now. I’m happy you held my hand,” his tone was gentle and reassuring. “But, I guess, I’m trying to catch up, because I thought we were just buddies, you know?”

Steve pushed himself up, leaning on one arm, so he could look directly into Bucky’s eyes. “I’ve wanted you since the night I met you.”

Bucky poked him in the stomach, “No way. I made fun of you immediately. I told you Captain America was lame!”

Steve shrugged, “Sometimes Captain America is lame. And sometimes he needs someone to remind him not to take himself so seriously.”

“Never speak about yourself in third person again” Bucky said, laughing.

Steve smiled sweetly, “I promise.”

When Steve moved closer and leaned down, Bucky shook his head, and put his hand over Steve’s mouth.

“No kissing. Our first kiss is not going to happen on a night I didn’t even realize was a date.”

Steve arched an eyebrow, his mouth still covered by Bucky’s hand. Bucky laughed and pushed him away.

“I’m being serious!” he said, as Steve looked down at him, confused. “I want to go on a date and be nervous the whole time, wondering when you are going to kiss me.”

“It’s just a kiss, Buck,” Steve said, looking still a little unsure of whether Bucky was joking. “You’re being a little dramatic.”

Bucky sat up, his chest felt tight. “It’s not dramatic to want romance.”

Steve furrowed his brow and leaned away from Bucky. “Tonight was romantic!”

“I thought Clint was coming, too!” Bucky huffed. “And I had no idea you were interested in me.”

Steve’s body was stiff, posture awkward. “I mean, I invited you to the batting cages and to movies, and I hung out with your family.”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. “Steve, I’ve enjoy hanging out with you, but we’ve been doing bro things, which is fine. I’ve boned many a bro in my day. But we haven’t done anything romantic. When I’m dating someone, I like things like dancing and rom-coms and flowers. I don’t care if it’s cheesy. I like it.”

“Fine,” Steve quipped. “We did bro things. We’ll do girl things, too.”

“Excuse me?” Bucky said through gritted teeth. “Girl things?”

Steve held his hands up in surrender. “I’m kidding! That’s what we do, you and me. We joke!” When Bucky didn’t soften, Steve said, “So you can call me a bro, but I can’t say that?”

Bucky struggled to his feet, hands shaking in frustration. “Goodnight, Steve.”

Steve stood up and reached towards him, but Bucky yanked his hand away. Steve’s voice was small, “Can we talk about this?”

Bucky breathed out heavily but didn’t look in Steve’s direction. “Not right now. Maybe later.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us a comment to let us know what you think. :)  
>   
> Or come say hi on [Tumblr](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/) or teach me how to use Tumblr, either one.


	6. Real Housewives of Whitwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, George, Clint, Tony, and Thor try to help. With varying levels of success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Thor: The Dark World while writing fanfic leads to a gratuitous Thor cameo. Also, I added a few paragraphs at the end because I felt like it developed Bucky's character more.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, beta'd by my favorite person: supershan413.

John greeted Clint at the door with a smile until he saw Steve walking up behind him. He groaned, “You’re going to get me in trouble, aren’t you? I had to hear about this all morning.”

Clint clapped him on the shoulder. “Nah, man. Steve’s just here to watch the game with us. No ulterior motive.”

Steve felt sheepish, “If you’d rather I not join you, that’s fine.”

Before John could answer one way or the other, Clint cut in. “Nope. Not a problem. John doesn’t mind.”

When Steve still seemed hesitant, Clint punched him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re the man with the plan. Stick to the plan.”

Steve tucked his head and followed the other two into the house. Chips and nacho dip were already on the table in front of the TV. John went to the kitchen and returned with two PBR’s.

Clint frowned but took the drink. “PBR, man?”

John grimaced, “You’ll get better beer once you tell me why Steve’s really here.”

Clint cleared his throat, “We have a Bucky problem.”

John studied his face, “We?”

Steve felt mortified, blush on his face spreading down his neck. “I have a Bucky problem.”

Clint squeezed Steve’s knee encouragingly before turning to John. “We thought you might have some advice on how to get my man here out of the dog house.”

Steve couldn’t quite make eye contact with either man. “He hasn’t been returning my calls,” he mumbled.

John was silent, letting Steve sweat it out for a minute. Using his dad voice he asked, “And do you know what you did wrong?”

Steve looked liked he was waiting to have his knuckles rapped by a nun. “I called him dramatic.”

“Not exactly. I mean, yes, but there’s more.”

Clint pointed Steve in the chest excitedly. “See! I knew there was something you missed.”

John looked between the two men and took a long swig of his IPA. “Alright. We have ten minutes until George gets here, at which time all relationship talk will stop. You,” he pointed at Steve, “will listen while I talk. And neither of you,” here he pointed at both men, “will ever tell my wife or any member of the Barnes family about what I’m going to say. Understood?”

Both men nodded, Clint in clear delight and Steve looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

Acknowledging their agreement, John began. “I first started dating Becca when we were sophomores in high school, and Bucky was a junior. I was pretty nervous about her big brother, because he was this six feet tall, all muscle, champion boxer and wrestler, and pretty protective of his sisters. Kind of intimidating.”

John took another swig of his beer to collect his thoughts. “Thing is, Bucky was pretty unhappy back then. He was the only openly gay kid for most of high school, which was pretty brave in a small southern town. So, some guys tried to mess with him every so often, and I think Bucky kind a made himself more of a jock in order to be a smaller target.”

John looked at both men to make sure they were paying attention. “You guys are throwing me for a loop here. I don’t usually get this many words in.”

Steve protested, “You said listen!”

Clint kicked him and stage whispered, “Shut up, Steve.”

John laughed and gave Clint a fist bump.

“So, anyways,” John continued. “Bucky goes off to college, makes some LGBT friends and starts liking himself. And I think he discovered that inside that big muscular guy, is a little bit of a princess. I didn’t get it at first, but the more I’ve gotten to know him, I realized that he can be the guy that chops my wood and wears eyeliner occasionally. And that doesn’t make him less of a man. Now,” here he zeroed in on Steve, “what did you do wrong?”

Clint leaned back and ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah, dude. You fucked up.”

Steve sputtered and looked between the two of them. “I still don’t get it.”

John cleared his throat and put his forehead in his hands. “You’re lucky you talked to me before Becca. Clint, why don’t you explain it?"

Clint patted Steve on the back firmly. “You took Bucky on some bro dates where he thought you were just hanging out, and that’s not how you date a princess. When he said he wanted romance, you made him feel bad about it.”

Steve gulped and John cut in, “And I swear to God, Avengers or no, if either of you tell my wife that I called her gay brother, who my daughters adore, a princess, I will be sleeping on the couch for a month, and I will find a way to make you suffer.”

Steve and Clint eyed one another and nodded hurriedly.

They sat in awkward silence until there was a knock at the door. George came in container in hand and announced, “Winnie made deviled eggs.” He got a beer and sat down, noticing Steve’s stricken face.

“What’s wrong with him?” he asked John.

Clint leaned into Steve and asked George, “Got any advice for my boy on how to date Bucky?”

George laughed. “Nope. He’s a good kid, but a little dramatic.”

Steve’s mouth gaped, and he pointed at George looking back and forth at Clint and John.

Clint kicked him. “Not the time, Cap.”

George winked at Steve, “Just wait ‘til his sister Gracie comes home from college. Then we’ll have them outnumbered.”

John raised his beer in silent salute.

* * *

 

Bucky was on his evening walk when he heard something zoom overhead. Unusual, he thought, but not unheard of. He tried to catch a glimpse of it, but whatever it was moved too quickly.

He kept walking, only to hear the same whoosh again after a few more steps. This time it was much closer. Jumping to the side, Bucky felt his heart beat loudly in his chest. He crouched down and took cover under a large tree.

Everything was quiet, and just when Bucky thought he might be acting paranoid, a small ship swooped down and grabbed him.

Well, he thought, not a ship exactly. He struggled, wrenching his neck around only to come face to face with…Ironman? The metal grip was uncomfortable and Bucky was being pulled away at breakneck speeds. He managed to pry an arm free to smack Iron Man’s faceplate.

“Let me go!” he shouted.

Iron Man ignored him completely.

After flying for a few minutes, they landed in a clearing by a small cabin, and Bucky was dropped on his ass unceremoniously.

“Oh, damn,” the metal plate lifted as Iron Man reached towards Bucky to help him stand. “Cap will be pissed if I break you.”

Bucky scowled and did not take his hand. Wobbling to his feet he said, “Did he send you? What the hell!”

The other man took a step back, pieces of his suit disassembling. “Whoa, no. Cap doesn’t know about this.” He extended his hand, grinning. “Let’s start again, I’m Tony Stark.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, again not taking Tony’s hand. “I know who you are. Why am I here?”

“All will be revealed inside, Buckaroo,” Tony responded, sauntering into the cabin.

Bucky checked his cellphone and discovered that he had no signal. Seemingly without other options, he followed Tony.

The cabin, which appeared rustic and quaint from the outside, was ultramodern inside with smooth gleaming counters and multiple technological displays. Seated on a collection of leather couches were two people he recognized: Clint and the Norse god, Thor.

Clint took in Bucky’s disheveled appearance, wind having blown his hair into a rat’s nest and clothes a mess. He frowned and swatted Tony in the stomach, “I thought you were going to pick him up in a car, not your suit.”

Tony shrugged. “Faster this way.” He gestured for Bucky to come forward. “Take a load off, mi casa es tu casa, cabin, whatever.”

Bucky eyed them all warily. Clint had the good manners to look a little guilty, Tony had a practiced nonchalance, and Thor cheerily waved.

“Friend Bucky, Steve hast shared many tales of your virtues! Come sit.”

Bucky sat himself on the seat farthest away from the other men.

Tony spoke first, “Let’s get to business. We’re here to talk about you and Steve.”

Clint flicked Tony’s ear, and the billionaire scowled at him.

“You’re here to do that. I’m here because Natasha figured out your plan, and someone had to chaperone to make sure you didn’t traumatize my friend.”

Thor smiled brightly, “I am here to speak on behalf of the good Captain, so that he may win your affections.”

Bucky looked disbelievingly between all of them, absentmindedly pulling his scattered hair back into a bun.

“I get it,” Tony began. “Cap can be stubborn and arrogant and sometimes I want to punch him in his perfect teeth-”

“Tony,” Clint warned.

Tony rolled his eyes, “However,” he look at Clint, “there was a however, I wasn’t done.” He looked back at Bucky, “He is also loyal and kind, and you couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.”

“His great prowess on the battlefield is no doubt matched by prowess in the bedroom!” Thor boomed. He walked to Bucky and clapped his large hand down on his shoulder encouragingly. Bucky winced at the impact.

“Hey!” Tony noticed Bucky’s wince and pushed Thor back. “Hands off the merchandise! We can’t return him to Cap broken.”

“You dragged him here with your suit,” Clint cut it. “If anyone’s damaged the merchandise-”

Thor pulled Bucky up in the air by one of his arms and spun him around. “Do not worry friends. He appears undamaged.”

Bucky tried helplessly to wrench his arm from Thor’s grasp while the men argued.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash at the door, and Steve came hurtling in. He was wearing his dark blue uniform, and his shield was in a defensive position. When his eyes landed on Bucky, he dropped his shield and his face melted in relief.

Running over, he scooped Bucky, now released by Thor, into his arms. “Thank god you’re ok! I was terrified.”

Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s face and arms, checking for injuries. “Did they hurt you?”

Bucky shook his head mutely.

Steve pulled him close again. He looked over at the other men, “Thank you for saving him.”

“What?” Bucky said, pushing a little away from Steve’s chest but staying close. He glared at the other men.

Tony couldn’t quite make eye contact with anyone. “I may or may not have told Cap that Bucky was kidnapped by a Hydra splinter cell and was being held in a cabin in the woods.”

Steve looked confused but was still unwilling to let go of Bucky. “What happened?”

Bucky pulled off one of his shoes and threw it at Tony. “He kidnapped me!”

Tony yelped and tried to dodge the shoe. It hit shoulder. “It was for a good cause!” Seeing Steve’s stern expression, Tony whined, “It was! We were trying to tell the real housewife of Whitwell here why he should like you.”

Bucky pulled his other shoe off and threw it at Tony, too. “I already like Steve, you ass!”

Steve froze, clearly having planned to chastise Tony. “You do?”

Bucky turned to him, his expression confused but warm. “Of course, you dope. I wouldn’t have gotten mad at you if I didn’t like you.”

Steve pulled him close and rubbed his head against Bucky’s messy hair.

“VICTORY!” Thor boomed. “Friends, let us celebrate together!”

“Not yet,” Natasha strode in. She pointed at Bucky and Steve, “These two need to talk.”

Tony crossed his arms and huffed, “What are you doing here, Romanov?”

Natasha seated herself delicately on one of the couches. “Just making sure Steve didn’t kill you after he figured out your plan.”

“You’re late for that! He’s been here for ten minutes.”

Natasha shrugged, “Figured he deserved to get a few hits in.”

\--

Bucky and Steve found a bedroom where they could have some privacy.

“FRIDAY, disable any monitoring in this room,” Steve requested.

“Yes, sir,” a voice responded.

At Bucky’s confused expression, Steve explained, “Tony’s nosy.”

He gestured toward the bed and both men took a seat.

“I talked to John,” Steve started.

“I heard.”

“I’ve thought about it, and I want to say that I care about you, and what you want is important to me. And I’m sorry that I made you feel like that wasn’t true.”

He took one of Bucky’s hands in his and held the back of it to his cheek. “Most importantly, I’m sorry I made it seem like it wasn’t ok for you to have feelings or ask for what you need.”

Bucky wanted to tease, but seeing the raw, earnest look on Steve’s face, he squeezed his hand and said, “I appreciate you apologizing.”

He shifted on the bed closer to Steve. “I feel like telling someone they are dramatic or sensitive is a way of telling them it’s not ok to have feelings. And, I cry at every video of a dog greeting a returning veteran or of different species animals becoming friends. I enjoy romance and being a little cheesy, and I see sarcasm as an art form. Maybe I’m a teensy bit dramatic,” he shrugged his shoulders, “but I need someone who is not going to make me feel bad for the way I am or just tolerate my quirks. I want someone who actually enjoys those things.”

Steve was quiet, processing Bucky’s words. Finally he spoke, “You know that video of the abused lion, tiger, and bear that were rescued and are now a little family?”

Bucky smiled, eyes bright. “That was a good one.”

“Don’t tell anyone, I cried while I was watching it.”

The men exchanged fond looks. Bucky brushed a lock of Steve’s hair away from his forehead.

“Thanks for trying to save me from Hydra.”

Steve shuddered, “I don’t even want to think about that. I was so scared!”

Bucky scooted close to Steve and leaned heavily against him. He nudged Steve’s shoulder until the larger man put his arm around him. “I didn’t think anything scared Captain America.”

Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head. “You getting hurt does.”

They sat together quietly, enjoying their closeness. Bucky traced simple designs on Steve’s uniform with his fingertips.

“This costume actually looks a little hot in person.”

Steve squeezed his side briefly, “Good to know you approve.”

Bucky’s hand stilled on Steve’s thigh. “I’m sorry I didn’t take your calls. I just needed some time to collect my thoughts.”

Steve nodded, reaching for Bucky’s hand and squeezing it appreciatively.

“Besides,” Bucky continued. “It could have been worse. I read in her autobiography that Peggy Carter shot at you once when you made her mad.”

Steve sputtered, “Peggy is great! I mean, yes, she did shoot at me, but I was holding a bullet-proof shield.”

“Were you certain of that?” Bucky gave Steve a sly smile.

Steve said nothing, his cheeks bright red.

“I’m just saying,” Bucky paused for effect, “maybe you have a thing for dramatic people.”

“Or I have a thing for you and Peggy.”

This answer seemed to please Bucky, as he pulled himself close enough that the side of their hips were flush together.

Finally Steve asked, “Hey Bucky, would you go on a date with me? I’ll plan you something special and bring you carnations.”

Bucky smiled and nuzzled into Steve’s chest. “Yes to the date. Also, carnations are trash flowers. I like hydrangeas and irises.”

Steve smiled into Bucky’s hair, “Noted. Let’s go find your shoes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky as a boxer comes from [Mandarou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarou/pseuds/mandarou)'s "'[Til the End of the Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10878852/chapters/24170622)"-an amazing reference for Bucky Barnes information. 


	7. Blue hole and BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get to know each other on a couple of dates. It's less awkward than you might expect. 
> 
> My beta supershan413 is the best.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, I'm trying to improve my writing, so this chapter will include more description instead of entirely dialogue. Fingers crossed. I've also been making small edits to previous chapters but nothing that affects the broader story line.

Steve spent the greater part of two days planning for his date with Bucky. He had texted him earlier in the week.

 **Steve** : Dinner and a movie at my house on Saturday?

 **Bucky** : Sounds fun. When is Clint arriving?

 **Steve** : No one but you and me :) 7pm. Wear something pretty.

Steve stared at his phone, nervously waiting for a response. Sam said to try to be confident when talking to people he’s interested in, and he was certainly interested in Bucky.

 **Bucky** : You flirting with me, Steve?

 **Steve** : You better believe it ;)

* * *

Steve laid out the tablecloth, fancy plates, and candles he had purchased with expedited shipping from Pottery Barn. He arranged a small bouquet of roses on the table.

After working through an internet tutorial on how to make pasta primavera, Steve left the dish in the oven to stay warm and went to shower and change. Natasha had picked out an outfit with jeans and a button down shirt, and while he kind of hated that she kept treating him like her life-size Ken doll, he couldn’t deny that the outfit looked nice. With everything done, he still had 30 minutes to kill, which he spent trying to talk himself into appearing confident.

Afraid he was spinning out of control, he called Sam.

“How’s mission romantic dinner going?” Sam’s warm voice was immediately calming.

“It’s not for 20 minutes, and I don’t know what to do with myself.” Steve ran a hand through his hair, and then cursed himself for messing it up.

“Alright, take a deep breath. You picked out a nice table setting, cooked the meal I recommended, and rented one of his favorite movies.”

“Right.”

“Ok, then. The plan _actually let Bucky know I like him, and we’re not just bros_ , is looking good.”

Steve’s head slowly stopped spinning. “Yeah.”

“Alright! Now you’re going to quit it with these one word answers by the time he gets there, right?”

Even making fun of him, Sam somehow felt warm and nurturing.

“Good. Remember to be confident, and fake it ‘til you make it, if you have to.”

Steve nodded before he realized that Sam couldn’t see him. “Yeah. Fake it ‘til I make it, ok.”

Sam’s laugh was deep and rich, and they said goodbye with Steve feeling a little bit more relaxed.

By the time Bucky knocked on the door, Steve had repeated, _fake it ‘til you make it_ 40 times and had practiced the confidence power poses Natasha had told him about. He opened the door and invited Bucky in. Giving the other man an appreciative once over, Steve leaned close, kissed him on the cheek and said, “You look very pretty.”

Bucky blushed, and Steve felt immediately thrilled to have caused that reaction. He ushered Bucky towards the dining room table. Steve pulled out a chair, and Bucky took it hesitantly, clearly confused by Steve’s change of pace.

Steve quickly lit the candles and put the pasta and salad on the table. He fetched a bottle, “Would you like some wine? Tony says this is a good one.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “Who are you and what have you done with Steve?”

Steve gave him a nervous smile. “Is it too much? I just wanted to do something to make you feel special.”

Bucky’s expression softened. “It’s very sweet. Thank you.” He pointed at the flowers, “I like the roses.”

“You can take them with you. I mean, if you like. Are roses your favorite?” Steve asked, a little hopeful.

Bucky laughed, “No, but I do like them.”

Once Steve sat down, they chatted about their week. Bucky told him about a new client, and his latest sewing project.

“When did you learn to sew?”

Bucky looked to the side thoughtfully, “I think it was sophomore year in college. I wanted a sexy Halloween costume, and couldn’t find anything I liked in the men’s section at Party City.” He grinned, “Maybe I could make you a better costume.”

“You told me it wasn’t so bad a few days ago!” Steve protested.

“A few days ago, I was kidnapped by Tony Stark. Emotions were high.”

Steve pursed his lips, “It might be a little heavy handed, but it’s got history.”

“You stretch a spandex flag over your giant muscles and call it a costume. You can’t burn the flag, and you shouldn’t wear one like that either.”

Steve fixed him with his best come hither stare, thinking _fake it ‘til you make it, fake it ‘til you make it._ “You think I have giant muscles, Buck?”

Bucky smirked, “Of course I do. I’m not blind. I’m just saying Captain America doesn’t need to be prancing around in a pornographic flag costume.”

“Pornographic!” Steve exclaimed. This was not going like he planned. Regaining his composure, he asked, “Would you like some desert?”

Bucky nodded, his eyes twinkling and still grinning. After a quick trip to the kitchen, Steve cut Bucky a slice of raspberry chocolate cake. Winnie had told him it was one of Bucky’s favorites and helped him bake it. She wouldn’t give him the recipe, because it was a family secret and even his most earnest Captain America face couldn’t drag it out of her.

Bucky took a bite and closed his eyes, relishing it. “Is this my Ma’s recipe?”

Steve nodded, “She said it’s one you really like.”

Bucky leaned forward and traced his fingers on the top of Steve’s hand. “So, Tony for the wine, my mom for desert. Just how many people were in on this operation?”

Steve’s cheeks reddened. “Well, Natasha, Becca, and Sam helped. Clint made suggestions, but they were terrible. I think he was pranking me.”

“It’s hard to tell with him, and it’s sweet that you got all of your friends to help.”

Steve beamed at him, “You like it? The cake, I mean. Your mom and I made it together.”

Bucky nodded and took another bite. “Delicious. I can’t believe she let you watch her make it. Normally no one is even allowed in the room with her.”

“There may or may not have been a promise to wear my costume to Delia’s birthday party in exchange.”

Bucky cackled, “That sounds like Ma.”

The two men laughed. Steve extended his hand, and they walked into the den. As Bucky settled in on the couch, he said, “I don’t want you to feel like you always have to try so hard.”

Steve shrugged, sitting down beside Bucky and leaning back. “I actually like it. I’m not always smooth in the moment, but this planning lets me show you how much I think about you.”

Bucky scooted close to him, running his hand lightly through Steve’s hair. “It’s romantic. Thank you.”

Their eyes met, and Steve saw Bucky lick his lips. “Bucky, I don’t want tonight to be our first kiss.”

Bucky looked surprised. “No?”

Steve pulled Bucky even closer to him. “I just want it to be perfect.”

Steve felt Bucky smile into his chest, and he queued up _Sleepless in Seattle_.

Bucky gave him a knowing look, “Becca told you.”

When Steve tried to suppress a grin, Bucky continued, “I would just like to remind you that I am still a big strong man, even though I like this movie.”

“No argument here.”

\---

The next weekend, Steve picked up Bucky at 10 am with an extra helmet in hand. They had gone a low key date at an Italian place on Wednesday, but now Steve had something special planned.

“What? No flowers?” Bucky teased.

Steve rolled his eyes and took Bucky’s hand, pulling him towards the motorcycle. “You wanted to be wooed, so shut up and let me woo you."

\---

Bucky was pleasantly surprised when Steve drove them to the Farmer’s Market. They threaded through the crowd until Steve stopped in front of a booth selling flowers.

“I was never going to guess what flowers you like, so I figured you could just show me.”

Bucky blushed lightly, “You are doing a great job with this.”

Steve kissed him sweetly on the temple. “Stop being patronizing, and pick your damn flowers.”

Bucky pointed at flowers, explaining what they were best for.

“Hydrangeas: centerpieces. Day lilies: Elegant splash of color. Sunflowers: Pick me ups. And Irises: the best flower.”

Steve had the florist make an embarrassingly large bouquet highlight the irises. Handing the flowers to Bucky, Steve asked, “Is this date good enough for our first kiss?”

Bucky leaned forward, grinning. “I think so.”

Steve leaned forward, as well, and just when Bucky thought he might dip down for a to meet his mouth, he kissed Bucky’s forehead, leaned back and winked.

“Just checking.”

\--

The day was warm but not too hot that it was uncomfortable to hold hands, and Bucky let himself be pulled through the crowd by an excited and determined Steve. The large bouquet drew a couple of looks, and Bucky preened a little at the attention.

It turned out that Steve had planned which vendors to go to. He directed them to booths for chevre, apples, thick crust bread, and dried salami. When he caught Bucky eying a rhubarb tart, he threw in a couple of those, as well.

Once Steve seemed satisfied with their supplies, he loaded them into the motorcycle’s saddlebags, carefully positioned the bouquet to avoid it getting crushed.

“Where are we going next?” Bucky asked.

“To your house. You’re going to drop off the flowers and grab your swim suit.”

Bucky grinned. “You could have just told me to bring my swimsuit in the first place,” he said teasingly.

Steve climbed on the motorcycle and motioned for Bucky to follow.

“I didn’t want you to figure out where we’re going.”

 --

Once Bucky had grabbed his swimsuit, Steve drove them to a small trailhead for Rainbow Lake.

“I love this trail!” Bucky smiled, knowing Steve had done his research again.

Picnic supplies loaded in a backpack, the two men set out on the heavily treed trail. They took turns jumping over roots and rocks, laughing and poking fun at one another.

In the 1950’s, the residents of Whitwell built a tiny damn on Rainbow Creek to form Rainbow Lake. It was now mostly crumbled, but there were still some good spots to swim. The rocky creek drained from the lake and flowed gently down the mountain.

Once they got to the water, Steve jumped along a trail of small rocks leading to larger boulders at the edge of the lake. Bucky followed along rock hopping.

Sunlight filtered through the trees, the air felt fresh, and there was the gentle sound of flowing water. Bucky thought it was perfect.

“Want me to show you the best place for a picnic?”

Steve grinned and gestured for him to lead the way. The two men elected to leave the trail, instead following the water down the creek. They took turns hoping between boulders. Steve was a bit showy with a few super-human leaps, but Bucky merely rolled his eyes affectionately and clapped his hands.

After an hour, they came to Rainbow Falls, a 50-foot waterfall surrounded by steep rocky cliffs with thinly treed outcroppings.

When Bucky made a move to climb down, Steve eyed the route skeptically.

“I don’t know if that’s safe.”

Bucky took a small leap between two boulders, edging closer to the cliff. “Oh please, Natasha said you jump out of planes without a parachute.”

“Stop talking to Natasha!” Steve jumped and landed gracefully next to him. “Besides, it’s not my safety I’m worried about.”

He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear, allowing his finger trips to trace the lines of his cheek.

Bucky held his breath. When it became clear that this was not the kiss moment, and Steve was just going to stand there looking at him gently, he cleared his throat.

“I did this a hundred times in high school, and I was way dumber back then. We’ll be fine.”

Steve seemed hesitant, but he followed Bucky down the rocks anyways. They made their way slowly. Bucky’s fingers slipped at a couple of points, but he was able to catch himself easily. Apparently 18-year-old Bucky was stronger than adult Bucky. Well, at least adult Bucky had better health insurance and got to hang out with Steve Rogers.

When they finally made it to the bottom, Steve quickly investigated Bucky’s hands for scratches. Bucky wanted to pull away from the mother henning, but one of Steve’s thumbs was rubbing small circles on his wrist.

They continued to make their way down the creek until they came to a large boulder with a deep blue pool underneath. Bucky shed his shirt and stepped behind a boulder to change into his swimsuit.

When he returned, he found Steve squinting down at the water.

“Is it deep enough to jump from this rock?”

“Sure,” Bucky told him pointing out the deepest areas. “Just aim for those spots, and you’ll be fine.”

“Again, I’m not worried about my safety.”

Bucky punched Steve good-naturedly in the arm. “Stop worrying about me so much!” He ran a few steps and jumped into the air before plunging into the clear, cold water. A rush of bubbles nearby let him know that Steve had jumped in, too.

Bucky motioned for Steve to follow, and they swam towards under the boulder to a small, well-lit cave. The water was even colder here and a deep green-blue.

“This is my secret blue hole,” Bucky told him. There was nowhere to sit, so they treaded water, hands on the wet rock to hold them steady. “A spring joins the creek here. I used to come here all the time when I needed someplace quiet.”

Steve swam over, grabbing onto the rock wall so that his arms were bracketing Bucky, both men still mostly under water.

“It’s beautiful, Bucky.”

Bucky could feel the warmth of Steve’s breath on his wet skin, and he licked his lips in anticipation. “This would be a good moment for a kiss.”

Steve chuckled, pulling himself closer. “You think so?”

Bucky let go of the rock and put his arms around Steve’s neck, letting the large man hold them in place. He himself up by Steve’s shoulders, brushing their wet lips together in a soft kiss.

“Was that ok?” he asked without moving back.

Steve nodded his head quickly, and Bucky kissed him again, firmer, pulling himself close enough that their chests were flush against one another.

Steve kissed back eagerly, his powerful arms still holding them to the rock wall, bodies swaying together slowly in the water.

Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, so he could kiss him more deeply, their tongues moving slowly across one another. They stayed like this for several minutes, not escalating, just enjoying the feel of each other’s lips, their bodies close to one another.

Finally, Steve pulled back. His eyes sparkled, and he looked nothing short of delighted. “You’re wonderful.”

The two of them made their way out from cave and climbed back up the rock to where Steve’s backpack was. Steve brought out a small blanket, and they lay on it, drying in the sun and eating slices of cheese and apple.

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes, happy to be with Steve near the cool water.

* * *

Bucky took Steve out for lunch at Smokies BBQ a couple of weeks later. Despite having eaten many types of food in New York City, Steve had yet to eat real southern barbecue.

Bucky took a messy bite from one of the ribs. BBQ sauce smeared on his lips, and Steve looked at him like he didn’t know if it was unbearably hot or a little gross.

Bucky nudged his foot, “Dig in! Pops says we don’t eat BBQ to look dignified.”

Steve begrudgingly took a bite, trying to stay a little cleaner than Bucky.

“I don’t think you are as good at the romantic date thing as me,” he said wiping sauce off the side of his mouth. “We can’t even hold hands.”

Bucky took Steve’s hand and planted a sloppy, sticky kiss there. Steve hastily scrubbed himself clean with a napkin.

“They can’t all be perfect waterfall hikes, Steve. I just wanted to see you today.”

Bucky expected a little snark back, but instead Steve had a small pleased smile on his face.

“It was pretty perfect” His voice was quiet.

Bucky took Steve’s hand, and this time he didn’t pull away from the sticky touch. “I can’t imagine a better date.”

At that, Steve smile grew wide, and he blushed lightly.

Bucky couldn’t quite handle the raw warmth of Steve’s gaze, so he returned to teasing. “Anyways, sex is sticky, so a barbecue date is just training for that.”

Steve laughed loudly, throwing a dirty napkin at Bucky. “For the thousandth time, I have had sex before!” He leaned forward conspiratorially, “If you need me to demonstrate my skills…”

Bucky giggled, “When did you get so much game?”

Steve’s blush deepened, and he shrugged. “It helps knowing that you like me, too.” He paused, and Bucky could tell he was debating whether or not he should say something. “Also, Winnie’s been sending me encouraging texts about how glad she is that we’re dating.”

Bucky groaned. “How did Ma even get your number?”

“From Becca, I think.” Steve half shrugged, “I think it’s really sweet.”

Bucky huffed a short laugh, “It’s meddlesome.”

“If it helps, I’ve also gotten a lot of texts about owl figurines, so I’ve had to suffer a little, too.”

They discussed their plans for the week, and Steve’s life during his break from the Avengers.

“I signed up for my art classes today,” he said. “They start in a month.”

“That’s great!” Bucky said excitedly. “I'm glad you've decided to stick around.” He licked the sauce off a finger and didn’t miss the way Steve followed the movement with his eyes.

Steve blushed when he noticed he had been caught. “Anyways, maybe I could draw you sometime?”

Bucky winked at him, “I’ll spare you the Titanic reference and just say that I will have to be suitably bribed.”

“What’s your price?”

Bucky took a long sip of sweet tea. “Becca’s been bugging me to ask you to volunteer at the shelter. If you can get her off my back, one way or the other, I’ll pose for you.”

After they were done with the meal, Bucky leaned back and rubbed his stomach.

“Never try to keep up with a super soldier. I have a BBQ baby now.”

Steve stole a bite of Bucky’s corn muffin. “Funny, I’m still a little hungry.”

“Shut up, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth: Rainbow Lake and Rainbow Falls are real places on Signal Mountain, where I grew up. I had my first kiss at that blue hole. If you substitute Steve and Bucky for two acne-prone seventh graders, a steamy kiss for a quick peck followed by giggling, and food from the farmers market for the McDonald's we biked to, then you have the experience exactly. 
> 
> Also, Steve's several almost kiss moments was how I proposed to my wife on a backpacking trip. I kept thinking it was the perfect moment, and then changing my mind to wait for a more perfect moment. She knew about the ring and thought I got cold feet. I ended up proposing not in front of the beautiful vistas we walked through all day but naked after the rain as I stripped my clothes off and simply couldn't wait any longer. :) What I'm saying is, I'm Steve.


	8. Will you just let me hold you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into how different Bucky and Steve's lives are, plus some dancing at a nightclub. 
> 
> Trigger warning for homophobic language/actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, damn. Some plot snuck into what was supposed to be a fluffy story. 
> 
> Best beta ever: [supershan413](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supershan413/pseuds/supershan413)

**Bucky’s day:**

Bucky loved it when the parents of his clients were available to join occupational therapy sessions. Many adults with profound developmental disabilities had been raised in the foster care system. He understood the reasons that happened and the impossible decisions some parents had to make, still he was always glad when the family of a client could be around.

“Bucky, the doll jumped over the high fence,” his client, Adam, said. “He jumped over the high fence, the high fence.”

“Did the doll jump over the fence or did you throw it?” Adam’s mother Martha asked.

Adam had been throwing his favorite objects: dolls, trains, and books over the tall fence in the backyard of his group home, and then saying they had jumped over. His neighbor, a kind and endlessly patient older gentleman would throw the toys back when he found them, much to Adam’s delight. However, the neighbor visited his daughters often, and when he wasn’t around to throw the toys back, Adam became agitated and would pace in the backyard.

“I throwed it. Mom says Adam throwed it.” Adam murmured.

Bucky tried to step in, it was usually best not to contradict Adam’s version of reality, but he recognized that Adam and Martha had a special relationship.

Apparently changing his mind, Adam raised his voice, “No! It jumped over the high fence.” He paced back and forth casting furtive looks in the direction of the fence.

Bucky spoke softly and Adam leaned close to hear. The man was one of his favorite clients, sweet and sincere. “Ok, Adam. I’m going to go get your doll. I’ll be right back.”

Seemingly mollified, Adam nodded. Bucky had not known, when he was getting his master’s degree, that the job would entail fence climbing, but he figured this would be the only thing to help Adam calm down.

Doll retrieved, Bucky asked Adam if the doll could jump over the low fence that separated the backyard from their garden, so Adam could retrieve them on his own. Adam seemed unconvinced but was willing to try.

Bucky spent the rest of the session chatting with Adam and Martha, giving Adam a chance to self-regulate.

“So Bucky,” Martha said smiling at him. She was clearly relieved that Adam had calmed down. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Bucky likes boys,” Adam answered for him. “Some guys like guys, and some ladies like ladies.”

Martha’s raised her eyebrows, her expression pinched. Still her voice was even when she spoke. “Why does my son know about this?”

Bucky paused, each time something like this happened it caught him off guard.

“One of his friends from his day program is a lesbian, and Adam asked me about it during one of our sessions.”

“I don’t want you talking about these things with him,” she said and the effort to keep her voice even was obvious. “I’m not sure I even want someone like you working with him.”

Adam clearly picked up on the tension in the room and started pacing again.

Bucky kept his voice calm. “Adam is a forty year old man. If he asks me about sex or sexuality, he has a right to know. You can, of course, find him another therapist, if you want, but you should know that there is a shortage of OTs in this area, and he may have to go on a waitlist.”

With nothing left to say, Bucky awkwardly packed his supplies and waved goodbye to Adam and Martha.

* * *

**Steve’s day:**

“How are things going with Bucky bear?” Tony’s voice sounded tinny through the earpiece.

“Not the time, Tony.” Steve lobbed his shield at some incoming agents. They knocked into one another and the shield bounced back flawlessly. The Avengers had been called in to a clear a facility housing a Hydra splinter cell.

“So, is he a top or a bottom? Are you in love with him? Does he ever ask about me? We bonded, you know, after he got over the whole kidnapping thing.”

“Not answering any of those questions,” Steve gritted out.

Tony was undeterred. “How’s the sex?”

Natasha cut in. “Bucky is really into Steve’s pecs.”

Steve was a little grateful that she distracted Tony from the sex conversation, but felt this was only nominally better.

He cleared his throat. “How did you know that?”

Natasha’s voice was smug over the com link. “Bucky told Clint.”

“That was supposed to be private.”

Tony cackled. “Everyone likes your pecs, Steve. They should have their own spread in GQ. I don’t know why you don’t need to wear a bra to hold them up.”

Steve broke down a door on the inside of the facility. He probably could have seen if it was unlocked first, but this conversation really made him want to smash something.

He was approaching the headquarters of the cell. Steve could tell Natasha was close, as well, he could hear that her breath had picked up from the effort of punching a few guards.

“Tony, what’s your ETA on the convergence point?” Steve was all business now.

“Already there. Ready to catch anyone that tries to crawl onto the roof.”

Steve counted to three and he and Natasha entered from opposite sides of the room, blocking the escape routes of the remaining Hydra supporters.

“Captain America,” a tall man with grey hair and a mustache stepped forward. “I see you have found us. No matter, cut off one head and—“

Steve punched the man solidly in the jaw, knocking him out cold. “Not in the mood,” he muttered.

The other cell leaders quickly raised their hands in surrender.

After the prisoners were contained, Steve sat down heavily next to Tony. Natasha was upfront flying the quinjet.

“Be honest, Cap. You miss it a little. The avenging, the fist of justice, yada yada.”

Steve kicked the floor lightly. “A little.”

Tony grinned and leaned into his shoulder. “You’re welcome back anytime.”

* * *

Steve and Bucky met up that night at Steve’s place to eat take out Chinese and watch _This is Us_. Bucky seemed exhausted, and Steve immediately wanted to cuddle him into a warm blanket. Although they were close to the same height, Bucky tucked his head into Steve’s neck and breathed deeply. Sunshine seemed to sense something was wrong, and wound her furry little body around Bucky’s legs.

“I’m glad you’re safe. How’d the mission go?”

Steve ran a hand up and down Bucky’s back. “Is that what’s bothering you?”

Bucky shook his head, still held close by Steve.

“Ok. Let’s dish up the food, and then we can talk about it.”

After they had their food and were seated on the couch, Bucky told Steve about his interaction with his client’s parent.

“It’s frustrating because I’ve been working with this client for over a year, and we have a great relationship. He’s an adult but his mother insists on thinking of him as this sexless child, which I hate. And now that she knows I’m gay, she doesn’t want him to work with me anymore.”

Steve stroked his thumb over Bucky’s knuckles, unsure of what to say. He really wanted to fix it, but Tony, who had been quite liberal with the relationship advice lately, told him that he has been forbidden from trying to fix things when Pepper wants to talk about her feelings.

“So now my client is going to have to go on a waitlist for a therapist at another agency. I could pull some strings to get him seen first, but that kind of rewards his mom for being homophobic. Sort of. He could really use services. I’m just not quite thinking clearly and I feel pissed and hurt.”

Steve looked at Bucky thoughtfully. “Does this kind of thing happen often?”

Bucky shrugged. “A little. Usually I get a lecture about the Bible or something like that. Most people either don’t care or don’t want to talk about it. Having someone not want to work with me, that’s only happened a couple of times.”

Bucky rubbed a hand across his face, sweet and salty pork all but abandoned. “You’re not going to tell me it’s my fault for working in a small town?”

“God, no! Of course not Bucky. Who would say that?”

“Andrew used to say that I wouldn’t have to deal with this shit as much, if I stayed in Nashville with him. Anyways, I don’t mean to bring him up. Tell me about your mission.”

Steve didn’t think the conversation was quite over, but decided to let it drop.

“It wasn’t the most exciting of missions, but it was good to feel useful. I’ve been a bit bored here waiting for my art classes to start.”

“Aw, baby. Am I boring you?”

Steve rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide how positively thrilled he was with Bucky’s use of the pet name. Based on the grin on Bucky’s face, it didn’t work.

“So, schnookums,” Bucky started, and Steve groaned. “You don’t like schnookums? Sweet pea? Is that better?”

Even with the teasing, Bucky looked so soft and vulnerable tonight. It made Steve feel brave. “How about boyfriend?”

It was Bucky’s turn to blush, which always delighted Steve.

“Sounds right to me,” Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s hand.

Steve had already been warned that _This is Us_ is Bucky’s ugly cry show, but he was caught off guard by how emotional his boyfriend was when the characters had a fight.

“I mean, I get why she didn’t tell him who his biological father was, but Randall could have been getting to know his dad for years. How could she do that to him?”

Steve nodded, trying not to look surprised. Clearly, he was going to have to watch earlier episodes so he’d have something to contribute.

When Steve didn’t add anything to the conversation, Bucky looked sheepish. “I guess I’m a little too into this show.”

Steve pulled his boyfriend into his arms, pleased by how easily Bucky let himself be moved.

“I love it. I mean, not the show. I love that you care about things so much.”

Bucky poked Steve in the stomach hard, “You’re such a sap.”

Steve laughed and pulled him closer. “I even like you when you’re a jerk.”

Bucky didn’t reply, but Steve could feel his smile against his chest.  

* * *

Two weeks later, Bucky convinced Steve to go dancing with him at Images, a gay bar in Chattanooga. He was unable to convince him to wear eyeliner, but Steve had admitted that he quite liked seeing it on Bucky.

Things had been going well so far, and Steve vacillated between feeling thrilled and terrified. Bucky was going to introduce Steve to some of his friends, and while he was excited to be let further into the Bucky’s life, he was also nervous about being awkward or not fitting in.

Unsure of what to wear to dance, Steve called Tony for advice. The other man looked positively gleeful at having been asked.

“First idea: A mesh top and cut off jeans.”

Steve groaned and covered his face with his hands, but Tony ignored him and kept talking.

“Wait! Nothing but body oil and booty shorts. No! Your Captain America uniform.”

Steve grimaced. “This was a terrible idea. Let me talk to Pepper.”

Tony put his hands up, an apologetic look on his face, “No, no. I’m sorry. I can do better.”

Steve gestured for him to go on.

“A cowboy costume.”

“I’m hanging up, Tony.”

“Wait! A construction worker outfit!”

\--

“Why did you call Tony?” Natasha asked, clearly amused. She was somewhere in rural Eastern Europe on a mission, remote enough to not be near a city, but somehow close enough to FaceTime. When Steve heard a few crashes in the background and saw Natasha’s thoroughly unconcerned face, he decided that he didn’t want to know the details of the operation.

Steve shrugged, “He always seems so well dressed, if a touch over the top.”

“Rogers,” Natasha fixed him with a fond but unimpressed look. “Tony’s style is not your style. You’ve got to wear things that fit with your look.”

Steve flopped onto the bed, holding the phone out so that Natasha could see him still. “I don’t have a look. I wear things from the forties or things you tell me to wear.”

Natasha grinned, “Speaking of, do you still have those shirts I bought you?”

“Which ones?” Steve asked, looking away from her.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that, Rogers.”

Steve pulled the tiny deep V-neck shirt out of a drawer and put it on. It stretched obscenely over his chest even showing a hint the dark impression of his nipples.

He huffed out a breath, and if Captain America was pouting, at least Natasha didn’t point it out. “I look ridiculous.”

Natasha rolled her eyes again. “You look hot. Now don’t wear tennis shoes or pleated pants, and you’ll be fine.”

Perhaps to brook no further argument, she ended the call immediately.

 --

Bucky’s outfit was different than Steve had seen before, but he wasn’t complaining. He wore a low cut tank top that showed off the top of his pecs and his collarbones, with an open button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His jeans weren’t quite skinny jeans (“I’m serious, Steve”) because Bucky claimed he was too muscular to pull off that look. Regardless, they were low slung and very tight.

They met Bucky’s friends Peter and Vincent at the club. Both men were healthcare professionals like Bucky, and they warmly greeted Steve and included them in their conversation. Steve was pleased to note that his outfit seemed roughly on par with Bucky’s friends, and reminded himself to thank Natasha later.

Both Vincent and Peter had been briefed on not freaking out about Steve being Captain America. Once they were settled in a booth, Vincent asked him about how it felt being in a gay bar for the first time.

Steve confessed, “I’m a little worried about people seeing my face and figuring out who I am.”

Bucky smirked and gestured toward Steve’s tissue thin shirt. “Baby, nobody’s going to be looking at your face.”

Steve blushed deep red at the praise, and tried to hide his pleased smile.

Steve had been hoping to get to know Bucky’s friends more, hopefully even drum up an embarrassing story or two. He definitely wanted to impress Bucky with how well he got along with his friends. Unfortunately, their opportunities for small talk were limited due to the loud music, and the eagerness Bucky and his friends had to get onto the dance floor.

The bass was so heavy; he felt it in his teeth. If he had been afraid of standing out before, he soon found that on the sweaty, packed dance floor, people blended together. Once they were dancing Peter and Vincent stayed near, preventing other dancers from getting too close to recognize Steve.

Steve couldn’t help feeling a little jealous by how comfortable Bucky and his friends were both on and off the dance floor. He was pretty uncomfortable with modern dancing, but the feel of Bucky’s body next to his made it him want to try. He stumbled a bit with the movements, feeling like his body was too big and all elbows.

With a look that was somehow sweet and sultry, Bucky stepped behind Steve and pressed himself on his body, hands on his hips, and grinding in rhythm. Steve idly wondered why something so similar to sex was allowed in public, but then Bucky’s hands ran up his chest, and he found he didn’t care.

Bucky’s movements were smooth and sure. After a few minutes of being guided by Bucky’s hands, Steve found himself relaxing and settling into the rhythm. Bucky could feel it, too. He kissed him lightly behind the ear and stepped back to let Steve practice on his own. Steve mourned the loss, but figured they couldn’t grind like that the entire night.

\--

They danced for hours, the four of them taking short breaks for brightly colored sweet drinks. Steve drank a few, but drew the line at rum and pineapple juice.

During one break, Steve joked, “This is not quite the Lindy hop.”

Bucky smirked, “I’ll give you one hundred dollars if you can show us the Lindy hop right now.”

Steve blushed, looking sheepish. “I’m not good at that one either.”

Bucky cackled, and Vincent swatted him on the arm.

“Be nice to your boyfriend, jerk.” He gave Steve a reassuring look. “You’re doing great tonight." He took a sip vodka cranberry, "Andrew used to tell him he teased too much. Made him play nice.”

Peter kicked him under the table, but Vincent looked unconcerned.

Bucky shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “Steve likes it when I tease him.”

Steve nodded, looking at Bucky fondly. Peter seemed pleased by this, but Vincent looked skeptical. The four men chatted for a little while longer before Steve stepped outside to take a phone call.

“Why did you bring up Andrew?” Bucky hissed as soon as Steve was out of earshot.

“He still talks about you,” Vincent said. “I think he misses you. Besides, the whole reason you guys broke up was because he didn’t want to move to Whitwell.”

“And a couple of other things,” Peter mumbled into his drink. Bucky shot him a grateful smile.

“All I’m saying is that if you and Andrew got back together, Nashville’s just not that far away. You could visit on weekends.” He gestured to where Steve had been sitting. “Steve’s great, he is. But do you really think Captain America’s going to stay in Whitwell?”

“He’s going to take art classes,” Bucky argued, but he knew it sounded weak.

“Please, he’s going to get tired of playing normal person and head back to NY to be a hero again.”

Bucky hadn’t thought of that, and now he felt foolish for not realizing that Steve might want to leave town. He and Steve hadn’t been dating for long, but Bucky had secretly started imaging the life they might build together. Was Steve going leave?

Peter put his hand on top of Bucky’s. “What Vincent is saying, poorly, is that we care about you and want you to be happy. Talk to Steve to make sure you guys are on the same page.”

Vincent let the matter drop, and they started talking about Peter’s most romantic relationship. Steve still hadn’t returned to the table, and Bucky worried that something Avengers related might have come up.

When Steve did return, he looked happy. He immediately put his arm around Bucky and kissed his cheek.

“Where have you been?” Bucky asked, glad that it appeared Steve didn’t have to rush off to work.

“Natasha called.” Steve rolled his eyes. “She’s a little obsessed with my love life.” 

Bucky leaned over so his friends couldn’t hear what he was saying. “You’re having a good time?”

Steve’s eyes were bright, and, as always, his face so open and sincere. “I’m having a great time.”

 --

The four men returned to the dance floor, this time taking turns dancing with one another. Steve was surprised to see that Bucky didn’t get jealous when other men danced close to him.

Bucky dancing was graceful and effortless. At times, he was silly, laughing and close to his friends. At other times, seemingly off in his own world, eyes closed, reveling in the music.

The latter were the times Steve felt most in awe of Bucky. He stared, following the trickles of sweat down his neck to his collarbones. Steve wanted to lick it off.

Bucky’s eyes opened, and Steve knew he had been caught staring. He expected Bucky to roll his eyes or tease him. Instead, the other man walked closer to him, movements smooth, eyes dark.

Steve shivered in anticipation.

Bucky stepped right into Steve’s space and ran his fingers up Steve’s body. He squeezed Steve’s pecs together.

“I love your tits, babe.”

Steve blushed deeply, a little bit embarrassed and a lot turned on. He wanted to reply, but his tongue felt thick in his mouth. Steve’s looked at him, trying to convey heat and longing.

Bucky didn’t stop dancing, but smiled and nodded understanding his unspoken request. Immediately Steve crushed their lips together. It was eager and too forceful, and their noses bumped painfully against one another.

Bucky just laughed, bracketed Steve’s face with his hands, and guided them into a kiss, slow and smooth. Steve’s fingers gripped the back of Bucky’s shirt tightly, and Bucky kissed his cheek, neck, the underside of his jaw, before returning to his mouth.

Bucky moved a leg between Steve’s, and Steve gasped at the friction. Taking advantage of his gasp, Bucky licked into Steve’s mouth, his fingers on Steve’s chin directing their movement.

Steve knew he wanted to take it slow with Bucky. He knew it. But in that moment, heat and sweat, dark lights and thumping music, all he could think to do was say, “Do you want to get out of here?”

Bucky nodded, running his hands over Steve’s pecs and squeezing. “Peter and Vincent left almost an hour ago.”

Steve looked around quickly. How had he lost track of that much time? “I’m sorry! I meant to get to know them more.”

Bucky shrugged, eyes on Steve’s chest. “We’ll have time for that.” His fingers lightly rolled over Steve’s nipples, barely covered by the thin shirt. Steve leaned into the touch, prompting Bucky to lightly squeeze and twist.

“I thought we were going slow,” Steve said, close to breathless.

Bucky’s smiled at him softly, and he released Steve’s nipples. “I’ve started touching you, and I’m having a hard time wanting to stop.”

Steve replied quickly, a bit of pleading in his voice, “Don’t stop.”

Bucky threaded their fingers together and kissed Steve’s knuckles. He pulled him gently through the crowd towards the exit. Steve’s skin felt electric, the air charged, and he squeezed Bucky’s hand in excitement.

\--

They left the club, hands still clasped as Bucky pulled Steve along behind him. Steve’s was thrumming with excitement and anticipation.

Bucky pulled him close right in front of the building, and gave him a kiss full of heat and promises. A few bystanders laughed and whooped at the intensity of the kiss.

Steve’s body stiffened as he heard the boot steps of a large man approaching them.

He stepped out of the shadows, and Steve took in his square build and muscular arms.

“Don’t do that gay shit out here. Keep it inside,” the man growled slowly circling them.

Steve instinctively edged his body between the man and Bucky. Several dancers got out their phones, and he hoped they were calling 911.

“We have the right to kiss where we want to,” Steve said, trying to control his fury.

The man smirked. “And I got free speech to tell you how I feel about it.” He gestured to the building. “We’ve gotten this place shut down before, you know, but y’all just keep coming back. Like an infestation.”

Bucky signaled for the other dancers to stay back, stepped even with Steve, and held up his hands. “We don’t want any trouble, okay? We were just leaving.”

He looked at Steve, who said nothing his eyes cold, focused intently on the other man.

The man brandished a small knife and idly flipped it in his hand, slowly stepping towards them. He ignored Bucky and spoke to Steve. “Somebody needs to set an example, send a message to you queers. Seems like you’re volunteering, big guy.” He pointed at Bucky with the knife, “Or maybe your girlfriend there would be better?”

Steve moved lightening fast, punching the man in the face, and kicking his blade away. The man lay on the ground, moaning and dazed.

Steve grabbed the collar of his shirt, his voice firm. “Are you acting alone or is someone else with you?” The man said nothing, and Steve dropped him and stepped back, peering into the surroundings and looking for additional threats.

Bucky stepped close to him and hurriedly inspected Steve’s hand, “Are you ok?”

Steve looked at Bucky, confused. “Of course I’m ok.”

Bucky went to check on the man, and Steve pulled him backwards, holding onto his arm tightly.

“What are you doing?”

The man was moving but still not attempting to get up. Bucky yanked his arm out of Steve’s grip. “He could be seriously hurt.”

Steve stepped forward, planting his body between Bucky and the man on the ground. “He could also hurt you.”

The moment was tense, finally broken by the sound of police sirens. The area was quickly flooded with police officers. A paramedic looked after the man, while officers took statements from Bucky, Steve, and several witnesses. Steve explained that he had acted in self-defense, fearing for Bucky’s safety. One of the officers recognized him as Captain America and enthusiastically shook his hand.

As Bucky was giving his statement, a jet blared overhead, landing quickly in the parking lot and causing a panic in the gathered crowd. Natasha ran out, and Tony landed in his Iron Man suit.

The police officers didn’t seem to know how to respond, so Steve strode over to his friends. “What are you doing here?” he asked, trying to look calm because people were undoubtedly snapping pictures.

Tony opened the faceplate of his suit, “JARVIS told me that Captain America was under attack. What was I supposed to do?”

Natasha held up her phone. Apparently, someone had taken a video of the man brandishing a knife and Steve disarming him.

“It was one guy! I took care of it!”

“Are you sure?” Tony scanned the crowd.

“I’m sure. Wait,” Steve cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice level, and face away from the cameras. “How did you guys get here so fast? Were you spying on me?”

Tony had the good manners to look sheepish, but Natasha’s response was unapologetic. “We were at Clint’s place.”

“We weren’t spying on you, per se,” Tony said. “I just wanted to ask you all of the questions about your first night in a modern gay bar. Natasha made me promise to wait until tomorrow.”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Tony stepped closer.

“Come on, Cap. It’s a nice thing we did coming here. We were worried about you.”

Steve grumbled a little, but put his hand on Tony’s shoulder in thanks.

Natasha noticed Bucky standing awkwardly to the side, and walked over to give him a hug. Bucky’s jaw was tight, and his shoulders hunched.

“It’s nice to see you both,” Bucky said once they had all greeted one another. “But I’d really like to go home now.”

Natasha and Tony exchanged a quick grimace.

“Sure thing,” Tony said quickly. “We’ll talk soon, Rogers.”

\--

Bucky was quiet as they made their way to the car and wouldn’t let Steve hold his hand. When Steve asked what was wrong, Bucky ran his hands through his hair distractedly.

“This,” he gestured at the still gathered crowd. “This is all too much.” His voice turned angry “You didn’t have to hit him.”

Steve took a step back, surprised at Bucky’s vehemence. “He had a knife, and he was coming for you.”

There was something frantic about Bucky’s voice, a bit of desperation to it, and Steve couldn’t figure out why. “You didn’t even try to talk him down or de-escalate the situation.”

“Bucky,” and here Steve positioned himself directly in front of the other man. “This is part of what I do. Threat assessment and containment. Sometimes force is needed.”

Bucky stepped away from Steve, and put his hands on his head. He was breathing heavily. “But you’re not Captain America tonight! He’s not some criminal mastermind. He’s just a random asshole.”

Steve felt the words pouring out of him. “You think I don’t know that! I’ve seen random assholes beat gay guys to a pulp, and we couldn’t call the police because they were as likely to help as arrest you. You think I don’t know what hate looks like and what that guy was planning?”

Steve steadied himself, stepped towards Bucky, and put a hand on each shoulder. “We can argue about this more later. For right now,” there was a small hitch in his voice that made Bucky look up to see the anguish in his face. “Christ! Will you just let me hold you?”

Bucky felt himself soften at that and folded his body into Steve’s embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist. They stayed like this for a while. Bucky felt something break open, and he shed a few tears on Steve’s shirt. Finally, he mumbled something.

Steve pulled back a little, “Sorry, what did you say?”

Bucky gave him a watery smile, “I said language.”

Steve was confused.

Bucky continued, “You said ‘Christ’ when you were upset. You should really watch your language.”

Steve huffed a short laugh, squeezing Bucky. “You are never talking to Natasha again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's job is my job, and it's the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us a comment to let us know what you think. :)  
>   
> Or come say hi on [Tumblr](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/) or teach me how to use Tumblr, either one.


End file.
